oh, Mr stark
by kimmiehp
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the amazing Peter Parker's shenanigans with Tony and even some of the other Avengers. The name of the chapter will be what it's about. I like to write about angst and stuff that movies leave out that everyone is left wishing would have happened.
1. Aunt May dies.

Loud and busy. I guess that's how you would describe New York. No body knew that better than Peter Parker, aka Spider-man.

He dealt with more shit than anyone else there on the daily, and he was only fifteen.

Everyday being Spider-Man was a risk. It put aunt may at risk, Ned, Mj, everyone he cared about. Even Mr. Stark. Of course, Tony could handle himself, but he can't rely on tech and charm forever. It could catch up to him. And that's something Peter feared everyday.

Peter ran across a building and shot his web as soon as he jumped off the building and felt gravity take its place.

"Whoooo!!" He shouted. That feeling never got old. He loved feeling free in the wind, protecting the streets of New York like some guardian angel.

"Incoming call." He heard Karen's voice in his suit. He answered it and tried to contain his happiness. It was a good day.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" He shouted.

"Hey, kid. I'm gonna need you for a sec."

"Now? Why? What's happening?"

"You're already swinging by, just drop in!" He hissed over the com.

Peter shrugged it off and saw an open window for him to fly through. Mr. Stark must've opened for him when he realized Peter was on the job.

Peter swung around, even went as far as to run on the side of the building, before swinging in and landing graciously with a bow.

"No, Peter there's no need for that." Tony said shaking his head in disapproval. Peter stood up straight and smiled a goofy smile as he took off his mask.

"Mr. Stark, hypothetically speaking, do you think if someone bought me a churro to repay a debt and I got sick from it, should I be mad? I mean, sure, she bought me a churro, but I don't usually like sitting on the toilet for that long. She was a kind lady, and the churro tasted nice. It's just that-"

"Peter." Tony sighed in annoyance.

"Stop with the useless banter." He said. Peter immediately clamped his mouth shut and shot his head toward the direction of the other people standing around.

"Holy shit!" He shouted. He threw a hand over his mouth. "Shit, sorry! Oh, sorry." He apologized for cursing. Tony would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Captain America, oh man. I'm so sorry for what happened before. I mean, in all honesty it wasn't me. It was Mr. Stark." He put his hands up in defense.

"Peter!" Tony yelled. "Chill, kid. Don't boost his ego anymore." Tony said with a scoff.

Steve held out his hand to Peter with a small smile.

"It's Steve." He said.

"Peter." Peter said.

"How old are you, kid?" Clint walked behind him and asked.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm fifteen!" He sounded offended, but his voice cracked at the "teen" part making everyone stay silent awkwardly.

"Okay, kid." Tony patted his shoulder. "We've been assigned a mission."

"Seriously Tony, what made you decide to get a child in on this? He's only fifteen!" Steve exclaimed.

"He's talented. I wouldn't have picked him if it weren't for a reason. Besides, I'm not the only one with eyes on him. Fury does too."

"Whaaaat?" Peter dragged out the a dramatically.

"THE Nick Fury, recognized me? I mean, I'm pretty astonished here. Here I thought, friendly neighborhood spider-man. Maybe I was wrong to refuse your offer, Mr. Stark." Peter smiled.

Tony shook his head. "You didn't turn that down. That was a test, remember? Nobody actually denies me." Tony pointed his finger at Peter.

"Ahem." Steve said.

Tony stood up straight and left Peter's shoulder. "We are to retrieve something being held captive."

"Wait, you mean, I'm invited on this right?" Peter asked.

"Underoos. Kid. Calm down a second, okay? Take a breather. You're being involved. Don't take it too far."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Mr. Stark. I got it." Peter said quickly.

Peter tried his best to stay silent throughout the speech, and if he were being honest, he didn't hear half of what Mr. Stark had said. He supposed it wasn't THAT important though. Come on, he took out some of these avengers before. He wasn't really a ROOKIE.

If he was a real rookie, then that made them one too.

"Peter!" He felt a hand shaking his shoulder fiercly. "Huh?" He gasped.

Tony sighed. "Jesus, kid. You gotta stop doing that. Your phones ringing." He said. Peter dismissed it seeing it was just his Aunt May.

"Come on." Tony walked out of the room looking irritated, but every avenger, including himself, followed him.

Xxxxxxx

The man laid on the floor, blood sputtering from his mouth. Each avenger, and soon to be avenger, watched as he took his last breath. It sounded so pain filled, Peter wanted to take him fully out. No one deserves to suffer like that.

"We got it." Thor held up a gem looking thing. Peter didn't exactly know what it was because let's face it. The avengers expect his help and don't tell him shit.

"You did a pretty kickass job there, kid." Steve said.

Peter cringed internally.

"Please don't ever say that again, Mr. Steve." Tony smiled slightly.

"Does Mr. Rogers want to be cool?" Tony nudged him with his shoulder.

"Shut up." Steve glared. "It's just Steve." Steve corrected Peter.

"What exactly is that?" Peter asked as Thor held up the gem looking thing.

"Can't say, son. Top secret." Steve said with a wink.

Peter threw his hands in the air.

"Obviously. I mean I just saved your ass when that dude shot a beam at you! It was all like wooosshhh and then I came in and sliced and diced it with your shield, and then you were on the ground and I was above you and then he shot another one and then I did a flip in the air and sliced it up into pieces again and- you get the point." Peter finished when he realized he was rambling, but he sighed.

"The LEAST you could do is let me in on what I just saved your ass for." Peter said. He was actually getting attitude with CAPTAIN AMERICA! holy shit! He wished he could vlog right now. He sounded like a badass! Oh Ned would freak!

"You're right. But I still can't say." Steve said. Peter slumped his shoulders. He sounded cool for the moment at least.

"Let's head back. Alert Fury we found the stone. Tell him to send someone to clean the mess." Steve said.

"Fury. We have it. Left a bit of a mess. How big?" Tony turned around and looked at the completely destroyed area.

He shrugged. "Not too bad."

Peter felt his phone buzz again. It was the 5th time today. "Aunt may." He pondered if he should pick it up or not. He was rather busy. But she had called 5 times. Maybe it was an emergency.

He picked it up, despite his instincts saying otherwise.

"Hey, Aunt May!" He shouted energetically, even though he was completely drained. His squeaky voice caught the attention of everyone else slightly, but they didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Really Peter? Right now?" Tony asked in annoyance.

Peter shrugged and whispered,

"It's an emergency," in a serious tone, even though the person on the other line hadn't spoken yet.

"Is this Peter Benjamin Parker?"

A female voice, which was definetly not his aunt's, spoke.

He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped walking with the avengers who at first didn't notice.

"Yes?" He said in a questioning tone. She sighed into the phone.

"Mrs. Parker, your aunt. She has passed away." She said. He could hear the regret in her voice.

"How?" His voice was seeping wet with vexation to the woman, to himself for not answering his phone.

She seemed taken aback by his tone and began to stutter an explanation. Even the avengers turned to look at Peter in question.

"Kid? Everything alright?" Tony questioned, stepping towards him.

Peter didn't hear her explanation. He hung up half way through.

"It's fine." He said with a cheeky smile. He didn't feel right.

"I really need to get going home. Aunt May's planning on dinner and a movie." Peter said. Something felt off about the way he was acting to the rest of them. But they didn't question it.

Peter, in denial, began to make his way home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He swung from building to building, more carefree than ever. He was going to have fun tonight with his Aunt May. They were going to watch movies and eat good food on the couch. Ned might come over, it was all great. It was a good day.

He swung down an alley and took off his costume and walked the rest of the way home. He couldn't swing in and risk Aunt May seeing him again. That was hard to explain last time. That he was a hardcore fan boy of Spider-Man. She didn't take it too well. Even thought about taking him to therapy.

He walked up the never ending staircase to his apartment in a hurry. Aunt May would be mad if he was any later now. He swung the door to their apartment open, surpringsly it was unlocked. She never kept her doors unlocked. She was paranoid. Who wouldn't be in New york?

"Aunt May! I'm home!" He called and threw his bag to the side.

He went into his room and took off his shirt. He examined his minor bruises in the mirror. They traced the outline of his ribcage. He let his fingers gracefully run along them as he felt chills sprawl throughout his body.

"Aunt may!" He called again. No answer. He threw on a new shirt and looked around the apartment. Nowhere to be seen. She must've had to work late tonight. He slammed down on the couch in exhaustion. "Great.." He whispered to the air. Alone again.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out again.

Text from Mr. Stark.

It read: hate to ask you to come back, but some of the guys from earlier followed us. We're fighting them off now.

Peter growled in irritation.

He wrote: I'll be there.

He really just wanted to chill tonight with Aunt May. He sighed and switched right back into his Spider-Man costume.

"Karen, how are they doing?" Peter asked.

"They started out in the winning, but it seems to have dramatically decreased when they brought out bigger weapons."

Peter swung and swung.

"Peter. You're in shock." Karen stated.

"What? Karen, not right now." He had no idea what she meant by that. He wasn't really in shock. He was irritated, but he was pretty sure he wasn't in shock. Nothing surprising had exactly happened for him to be in shock.

"How close am I?" He asked her.

"One and a half mile East." She said.

He zoomed even faster.

"I see them!" He exclaimed, sort of far away. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Karen. What's the best way to take out the big guy over there?" Peter asked.

"He's very slow it seems. Circling him repeatedly would confused him. Try swinging from the crane and attacking him from behind." She stated.

He knew what to do. A crane machine stood near the fight, and that's exactly where Peter shot his next web. He let his feet swing in front of him and as he approached the biggest guy out of them all, he kicked him directly in center.

"Just because you can beat them up doesn't mean you should."

Peter cringed at the memory as the guy fell flat on his back.

Peter walked up to another guy as the rest of the avengers began to spread out after the big guy was taken down. The guy threw his gun aside and looked up at Peter in a panic. "PLEASE.. PL-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted.

"Take care of your Aunt May. Keep her safe. I won't always be around to protect her."

Peter looked away from the guy and held his ears. The guy looked at him in confusion and stood up. Peter shot a web at him causing him to collapse.

The rest of the guys were being taken down by the second. He looked around, lifeless bodies laying around like pieces of trash. It made him quite sick.

"With great power comes great responsibility. Use it for good, Peter. Be better than me and your father. Save people. Help people."

But he couldn't! He couldn't save people! He was just a kid! A fifteen year old! Supposed to be out with friends late at night having fun! Not fighting Russian assassins with the avengers!

"Peter! You hurt?" Tony called.

Peter ignored him. Not purposely, but he just didn't know what to do or how to feel. He felt numb.

"Let me go you fucking lunatic!" The man below him yelled.

But then all of a sudden he just snapped. He felt a spark in his limbs and brain. He acted on impulse. Hurt something.

He bent down and punched the guy in front of him. He felt the sting instantly attack his knuckles, but in a pleasing kind of way. He did it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. "Peter! Stop!" And again. And again. And again.

"Peter!" He heard the voices around him shouting at him, pleading with him.

He felt so fucking numb. Why? Did something happen?

That's right. He failed. He failed to protect her. Like he promised Uncle Ben. He felt the tears running marathons down his pale skin that was now flushed from the anger.

He finally stopped. Not even Steve could pull him, not realizing how strong Peter actually was.

But he stopped. He examined the man below him, still crying intensely. The man's face was broken. Really broken. He never used his full strength in a fight like this. This was the first time, and this STILL wasn't his full strength.

The man didn't even look human anymore. He was a tough one. Breathing harshly, barely. Peter's knuckles were dripping with blood and busted open. Tony placed a hand on Peter's bobbing shoulder. He didn't realize how hard he was crying.

"Hey. Kid. What's going on?" He asked. Every avenger stared in awe. Peter ripped off his mask revealing how broken he looked. Hair stuck to his wet forehead and eyes so distant and unfocused. Mouth parted slightly open in a surprised manner.

"Aunt May is dead." He said in a bleak tone. He could feel Tony's stare ripping him open.

"Awe, kid." Tony mumbled.

"Is that what the, uh, phone call was about?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded his head In disappointment.

"I actually made myself believe it wasn't true." Peter laughed.

"I haven't even been to see her yet." He said.

"Come on, Pete. I'll take ya there myself. " Tony said in concern. Tony walked over to Peter's body and grabbed his arm and began to yank up.

Peter went along with his yank and stood up, but he stopped.

"I can't do this again." Peter said.

"I know, kid." Tony patted his back.

"Just...lets get in the car and go to the hospital, okay?"

Peter let Tony guide him. "Here, put your mask back on. We're in public." Tony said.

Peter shook his head and gripped his mask tightly. "I don't care." Was all he said. Tony could feel the staring from everyone around them.

"Get in.. there ya go." Tony mumbled to himself.

"Stark." Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "He okay?" He asked.

"That was his last living relative. You tell me." Tony said, forgetting about Peter's super hearing. He didn't hear though. He was in shock. Tony walked around the other side of the car and got in.

"Where to, boss?" Happy asked.

"Hospital." Happy looked at him in confusion.

"What for?" He asked.

Tony sighed. "Just do it." He snapped. Happy didn't ask again.

Peter still stared in the distance not seeming to respond to anything around him.

"She called me." He said.

Tony leaned over to hear him.

"She called 5 times. I don't know if it was her or the doctor, but they did call. And I ignored it." He said.

"You're a busy kid, Peter. She knew that." Tony said.

He could see each tear stream one after another.

"Peter, I think you're in shock."

Peter didn't budge. He just continued to look straight ahead.

"We need to get you checked out too." Tony said.

"I'm fine." Peter said.

"You, Peter, are a lot of things, but fine is not one of those things." He patted Peter's shoulder. He didn't really know how to comfort a grieving child. Apparently he wasn't doing too good.

The car came to an abrupt stop, and Tony threw himself out of the car. He ran to Peter's side and opened his door. "You need to change first." Tony said. He exited his ironman suit and stashed it away. He pulled off his jacket and gave it to Peter. "Here's some pants." He said. He watched as Peter took his slow sweet time changing into comfortable clothing. Tony was just happy he was changing at all. Moving around by himself at all. He finished and began to do that same lost staring ahead as he had been doing.

"Come on, out ya go." Tony grabbed his small arm again and began to pull him out. Peter complied.

"I'm scared, Mr. Stark." Peter said, feeling his lips tremble.

"Don't be, Peter. It's all gonna be alright." Tony said. He felt so weird doing this. Comforting people was weird in general. He supposed he'd really grown attached to the young spider-boy though. More so than anyone else, besides Pepper, in his life. The kid, whatever he had done, had Tony Stark completely wrapped around his finger. The kid was annoying, and loud, and talkative, but he was worth the pain.

They walked through the hospital doors, Peter looking down at the ground as Tony guided him to the front desk. "I'm looking for May Parker?" He asked.

She looked at Peter skeptical like and began typing away at her computer. "She is deceased, you are aware of that, right?" She asked.

Tony nodded uncomfortably.

"Dr. Stanley. These boys are here for May Parker." She called behind her. The doctor turned around with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Ah, yes! I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He said with a smile.

"Can we also get him checked out?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine." Peter mumbled.

The doctor came over with a mini flash light and turned it on.

"Follow the light with your eyes." The doctor said. He quickly turned it off. "The boy's definetly in shock." He said in a matter of fact tone. Tony nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asked.

"He can see a therapist, I can prescribe him to something to get him going a little better, it just depends on the severity. If he gets any worse, I suggest you take him to a doctor again." The doctor suggested.

"So, we have papers to fill out forrr... May Parker. I understand that you are fifteen. I'll have to contact social services since she is your last living relative. We need to work out burial optio-"

"Can I see her?" Peter asked.

The doctor sighed and set down his clipboard filled with papers. "I suppose so, but I don't know if you really want to, son." He said.

"Yes, I really do." He shot back. The doctor nodded quickly and raised his eyebrows. "Alright. I suppose I can't stop you. If you'll follow me." He said.

Tony stopped Peter from following.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked.

Peter didn't answer and shrugged away from him.

They walked down many halls, Peter could sense the death everywhere he walked. He could feel the sadness. He could hear the sniffles, the harsh breath of the patients. He cringed at the feeling.

He wanted to get out of there asap.

Finally, after walking down a bunch of disaster filled hallways, the doctor stopped at a door that had a sign titled, "morgue," on it. The doctor put his name tag on a sensor and the light turned green giving him access to open the door.

He seemed extremely skeptical of opening the door for Peter to come in.

It was so surreal. Like a dream.

Her body lifeless under that sheet on the table. She looked like she would be dissected on. Her skin was so pale and dead looking. Her hair was slicked back, her eyes closed. Her thin lips, so soft looking and parted slightly open. He didn't like it. She didn't look like this usually. It was disturbing.

"How did she die?" He asked.

"The damage wasn't to her face or upper part. It was on her stomach. She was stabbed. Robbed." He said.

Peter turned to the trashcan near by feeling his stomach begin to churn. He did just that, he puked right in the trash can, coughing continuously. The mere thought of her dead made him physically sick. Tony rushed to his side, putting a comforting hand on his back. "Let it out, kid."

"Mr. Parker. You're in shock. You'll only make things worse. I suggest you go rest." The doctor said.

"Where the hell am I supposed to rest?" He asked in a snippy voice, spitting some puke out of his mouth at the end.

"Mr. Stark may take temporary guardian ship for the time being if you like." He said. Peter stopped puking for a moment, feeling his stomach go at ease a little. He lifted himself from the trash can and looked at Tony.

"I won't do that to you, Mr. Stark." He said.

Tony didn't know what to do. He, Tony Stark, made this kid a better Spider-man, built his confidence, took the time to hand make suits for him, spent loads of money on him, even going to offer him a position as an avenger. He was indeed responsible for this kid weather he wanted to admit it or not. He did that to himself. He took the time to make an almost average teen in Queens a better version of himself. That makes him responsible, right?

But he didn't want kids, he didn't like them. He never wanted any. He can't raise a kid. No. Not happening.

"Then, we'll be forced to call social services and they'll take you within the hour." The doctor said.

Well... surely he can't just take the title of a guardian. It's not like he had to actually be his parent. It's just a title. He could give him his very own apartment. No body had to know. He might've been fifteen, but he was definetly way more responsible than any other avenger.

"It's okay, kid. You don't have to decide just this second. Take some time to breathe." Tony said.

Peter spit some more puke out and cringed at the sour taste that lingered in his mouth.

"No, Mr. Stark. Just don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm not putting that on you. You barely know me." Peter mumbled. He felt more tears rise as he leaned against a wall, staring at her body.

"I'll be right back." Tony said. Jesus, he was way in over his head.

A kid? It just baffled him.

He pulled out his phone as he exited the building and called Pepper. It rang for a minute or so and she finally picked up.

"Pepper, hey. I don't. I don't know what to do. The kid's aunt is dead, he's an orphan. I can't just let him go. And I don't know how to do this. I can't comfort him right. I've never been in this position."

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's going on?" She asked frantically.

"He has no one else. The kid. He's... they offered me temporary guardianship for now, but then what? Am I supposed to just let him go?" He asked.

Pepper sighed into the phone obviously contemplating.

"So adopt him. I know it's a lot, and something you would never do, but it needs to be done. You don't have to parent him or anything. It's just a title. It'll save him from a horrible life in foster care." She said.

That's what he had said. Maybe he should just do it.

"Do it for the kid." She added. She was right. He couldn't lose Peter to some crappy foster care because he was being too stubborn to adopt a kid.

"I'll see you later, love you." He said.

"I know you'll do the right thing. I love you too, Tony." Pepper said and hung up. He looked down at his phone and smiled.

Guess he was adopting a kid now.

A superhero kid.

Xxxxxxxx

"I'm not your parent or your father figure, I'm just helping you out of a sticky situation. I'll find you your own apartment and you can live on your own if you want." Jeez that sounded harsh. He walked to his kitchen and opened his fridge, examining the food in it.

"You hungry?" He asked Peter who stood in the middle of the room looking at everything.

"No." Was all he said.

"You sure? You haven't really eaten, have you?" He asked.

Peter shrugged and mumbled an, "I'm fine."

Tony eyed him suspiciously and pulled out some milk. He began to drink from the jug like a hog.

"You know I hate that." Pepper said as she exited their room. She hugged him from behind and let her chin rest on his shoulder. He could feel her smiling.

"You did the right thing. I'm proud of you." She kissed his neck and let go.'I'm glad you think so,' Tony thought. He still wasn't fully sure.

Pepper came from the kitchen and walked into the living room and looked at Peter who was standing there, staring out of the huge windows of the apartment. He looked so sad.

She walked over to him and stood beside him.

"You know. When I was a little girl, my father died." She started. Peter looked up from the window and to her. She was smiling slightly in remembrance. "He was a good man. Noble and kind. He was a rare kind of guy to find. When he died it just broke me. I felt so useless and broken. It took me a while to gain my appetite back. Constantly had nightmare about him. It took me a while before I realized that I still have people who care about me." She made eye contact with Peter.

"There might not be a lot. But there's always someone." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let this be the end of you. Control it." She said. She watched as a tear fell down his cheek.

"It's okay to show emotion. It doesn't make you weak, Peter." She had never really talked to the kid. Like really talked. He seemed so sweet and sensative.

She stepped forward and wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You're okay."

She said in a muffled tone in Peter's shoulder. She rubbed circles with her hand on his back.

"Shhh." She cooed. Tony watched from the kitchen in amazement. He could never do that. He didn't really like hugging or anything. He couldn't talk like that. She was talking to him like a fragile object. Except Tony knew he wasn't a fragile object. He was Spider-man.

Yeah, he was a kid. But he had super powers. He watched people die a lot. Yeah, it was his Aunt, but he knew death.

Wow, he sounded really cold right now.

Pepper let go and held Peter's shoulder firmly with a nice smile.

"There. You feel better?" Peter smiled and nodded.

"You're probably tired, right? Come on let's get you settled in." She said. Pepper turned around and began to walk to their guest room. "Come on." She said when she saw Peter wasn't following. Peter sniffled and wiped away his tears, then began to follow.

He stopped right as he passed the kitchen, but didn't look at Tony. He looked right ahead and whispered.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark."

The way he said it broke Tony's "small" heart in a billion pieces.

"No problem, kid." Tony said and he began to chug away at the milk again. "Incoming call." He heard.

Tony picked up his phone and answered it.

"Yello?" He answered in a goofy way.

"Stark we're coming up." It was Cap's voice definetly on Bruce's phone.

"Sure thing, Cap." He hung up and unlocked his door.

He didn't know they'd all be here. Every avenger standing in his living room. He was kinda embarrassed. It was awkward.

"We just wanted to check up after that abrupt leave." Bruce said.

"How's the kid?" Steve asked.

Tony sat down on his couch and threw his hands in the air.

"I'm in way over my head, that's for sure." He chuckled.

"I'm adopting him." He said that part quietly.

"You're what?" Bruce said in shock.

"Trust me, I know. But it's not like I'm gonna parent the kid or anything. I'm just gonna get him out of the way of an orphanage, buy him his own apartment. It's just a title." He said.

"He fifteen. He needs a parent figure. He can't just live on his own." Steve exclaimed.

"I know. But hey. He's been here for no more than ten minute and Pepper's already mothering him." He laughed.

"He really has no one else?" Tony didn't look up to see who asked.

Sounded like Clint.

"No. Everyone is dead." Tony said.

"Thought you guys didn't care about him?" Tony questioned.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"If Fury has an interest in him, surely it's for a reason. He's just a kid." Steve said.

"He's more than a kid! He's a superhero! He's got super strength, super senses, and he's more mature with his choices than anyone I know!" He snapped.

They all looked taken aback.

"You really care about him, huh?" This time Natasha spoke up.

She'd never seen him care about anyone or anything like this except himself and Pepper.

"I don't even know. The kid's annoying as hell."

Natasha smiled. "You do care." She smirked at him.

"I dragged him farther in everything. I kept him away from his aunt. He could've spent more time with her. I feel like I'm partly responsible for what happens to him." Tony stated.

"Man, you reallllyy care about him." Clint said with a laugh.

Peter came out of the room followed by Pepper. She stood beside the kitchen watching him.

Peter slowly walked up to him.

"Mr. Stark, I don't want you to blame yourself." He said. Tony looked at him in surprise. Maybe he was getting better. He was a tough kid indeed.

"Awe, hell, Peter. Go get some rest." Tony stood up and ruffled the kid's hair.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to feel responsible for me." Peter said.

"I know I don't have to, would you just go to bed now?" Tony pleaded.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself. If it's that much of a bother, I can do shit myself!" Peter yelled. He didnt even know why he started yelling or why he was mad. He just did it. He felt so angry and hurt. He felt like he needed to yell and lash out. Veins popped out of his forehead, pain filling his tone. Peter was probably listening the whole time in the other room.

"Peter! Calm down! It's not a bother, kid." Tony tried the last sentence more calmly.

"I'm doing this because..because...I want to, Peter." Tony said. Damn kid. Pushed him so far he showed emotion. Too much emotion.

"I don't think you do. I think you think I'm some fucking charity case!" He yelled back. Peter usually didn't curse this much. It sounded so wrong coming from the usual happy go lucky teen superhero.

"Peter, I don't think that."

Tony put his hands up in defense.

"You've always thought that! Ever since you found out who I was, how old I was, where I lived. You decided my entire life needed a fucking upgrade because it didn't live up to your standards!"

"Peter!" Tony grabbed on to his shoulders and shook him.

"You want to know something? I saw a bright kid, brighter than I ever was, and I thought hey. He's so smart and talented, he deserves much more recognition and fame. You deserve much more than me. You're better than me, always have been. You're nice, noble, sensative, the most selfless person I've ever seen. You're much more than a charity case, okay?" Tony looked at Peter eye to eye, while gripping his shoulders firmly.

"You need to go to bed, kid. Get some rest for once." Tony said. Peter shockingly nodded his head.

"Remember what I said. You're something without the suit. You're Peter Parker. A fifteen year old kid who dedicates his life to helping people. That says a lot about your character."

Peter smiled slightly. The first time he had really smiled in a while. God, it had seemed like forever.

Before Tony knew it Peter had pounced on him and wrapped his arms around his torso. Tony uncomfortably patted the boy's back and waited for a few more seconds before looking up to the ceiling. "Alright, kid. Get off." He grunted at the tight grip.

Peter let go and apologized.

"It's fine. You have a right to be lashing out. It's good that you're showing emotion. None of that weird robot stuff you've been doing."

Peter nodded and began to walk away. Tony watched as Pepper pulled him into another tight hug and they continued to his room again.

"Well...that was something I never expected to see from you Tony." Bruce said with a laugh.

"Very emotional." Thor said emotionless.

"Well, as you can see he's doing fine." Tony said in a snippy voice.

"Looks like you were meant for this job as a parent." Wanda said.

"I'm not his parent, I'm just helping out a friend."

"When do you think he'll be back and at it again?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Kid's stubborn." Tony said.

"I just can't believe you have a heart and you can actually be serious." Steve said in amazement.

"Don't get used to it, Cap." Tony patted Steve's shoulder and winked.

"Now, could you guys leave?" He laughed.

"Alright, alright." Steve said and ordered everyone to get out. Tony closed the door behind them and let out a relieved sigh.

What the fuck was he doing?


	2. How old is Peter?

Everyone knew from the sound of Peter's teen cracking voice that he'd be young. But they were very very curious as to how young. Couldn't have been TOO young to pick a fight with THE Avengers. And captain America at that.

And actually do EXTREMELY well.

I mean, way too talkative, so it had to be a young kid. He was very active and all over the place.

But he seemed experienced with fighting.

The topic started when they were at an avengers meeting. Nick Fury had made Peter an avenger.

Peter had been late to the meeting. There they were all sitting down at the table waiting on Peter to arrive.

Fury didn't look too happy. Sure he always had that same grim look on his face, but he really didn't look happy. Hell, Steve thought he might be regretting this decision on making him an avenger.

Steve would have too.

"Where the hell is that kid?" Fury asked. He had quite the temper.

"He's a kid managing the crime in new York. He might run along a few things here and there." Tony said. He had a point. Peter was a full time hero. The rest of them only were when it was extremely necessary. And Peter managed every little crime in New York. New York.

"Quick question," Clint started.

"How old is that spider kid anyways?" He asked while sharpening an arrow of his.

"How old are you?" Tony inquired.

Clint furrowed his eyebrows. Touche.

"Well, he has to be young with that voice of his." Natasha said.

"Yeah, but he seems experienced with fighting." Steve said.

"That's because he's been Spider-man six months before I found him. Doesn't mean he's older." Tony said.

"Well, how old is he?"

Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. He honestly couldn't remember.

"He doesn't have his license yet."

Tony pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger.

"And how old is that? He could be an adult with no license." Bruce intervened.

"But he's not. He's just not old enough for a license." Tony stated.

"That young?" Clint asked.

Tony shrugged again.

"Is that a problem?" Tony fired back.

"I mean, kind of. He's what? Like fifteen? Surely no younger than that. He should be home doing homework and playing games."

"But he's not. He has powers, and is using them for good. More than any other kid would do. Is he supposed to not use his super strength? And his super hearing? And his super stickiness? And his brain? He managed to do quite a number on you old men." Tony kicked his feet up on the table.

"But seriously. Fifteen. Man." Clint said, continuing on his arrows.

Peter ran along the sides of the building looking for an open window. He didn't care where it put him, but he didn't want to start from the bottom of the building.

He shot through an open one, landing in an awesome Spider-Man pose. He stood up cautiously and looked around him to see where he was at.

A bunch of desks surrounded him and everyone, who looked extremely busy, stopped working and looked at him with confusion. He smiled awkwardly.

"Heh. Hi every body. I'm- I'm spider-man. Just, uh. Looking for the Fury." He chuckled a little and waited for a response. Everyone just kept staring at him.

"Okayyy." He sighed and began walking. Two men came up behind him and grabbed him by his lanky arms. "Hey, whoa whoa whoa. What's going on?" He struggled to get free.

The two men dragged him to a door and knocked. "Come in." He heard a voice. Probably Nick Fury.

They opened the door and dropped Peter inside.

"Found Spider baby." One spoke in a Russian accent.

"Crawled through window." The other said.

"Peter, can you not use a door? Ever?" Tony said with a sigh.

"You expect nobody to find that suspicious?" Nick then said.

Peter took off his mask and pouted. "It's cooler that way." Peter stood awkwardly as the two men behind him left.

"They, uh. Really got a strong grip." Peter murmured.

"Why are you in your suit?" Tony asked.

"I was on patrol, Mr. Stark! Plus, it would look kinda funny for a fifteen year old kid to be walking along the sides of a huge builing!"

"Then use the front door!" Tony replied back.

"Fifteen, you say?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were right." Steve confirmed.

Peter looked at them confused.

"What?"

"They were over here trying to figure out your age earlier." Natasha said.

"Sit down, Spider-man." Fury said.

Peter did as he was told, not wanting to push him any further.

"How exactly does a fifteen year old end up with these abilities of yours?" Steve asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Oh, you know. Just kinda happened." Peter could feel his hair sticking to his sweat filled forehead. He probably looked like a mess right now.

"No, I don't know. Please inform me." Steve said again.

"Well, one day my school took a fieldtrip to oscorp. One of their spiders must've gotten loose because it bit me. A radioactive spider bit me. I thought I was going to die, but I just went home and slept through the pain. I didn't want to worry my aunt and uncle so I just didn't tell them. I'm lucky it was a radioactive superhero powers spider and not a poisonous one, or else I would have died." Peter laughed at the end, but no one else thought it was funny.

"So. Let me get this straight. You went to a high tech lab, got bit by a spider, started hurting so bad you thought you were going to die, and you didn't go to a hospital? I mean, it's a good thing you didn't, but that was just reckless." Tony said.

"I was scared!" Peter defended.

"All the more reason to go to the hospital!" Bruce jumped in.

"Well I didn't. And now I'm me. If I would have gone to the hospital, I would be at oscorp right now being experimented on instead of an awesome superhero dude!" Peter jumped up and flexed his muscles.

"Peter. No. Stop." Tony said in disappointment.

Peter sat back down.

"So, you found out you had powers, what, the next day? And you said, oh, I'm gonna be a superhero! Correct?" Steve asked.

"Wellll. I guess? I mean, I spent the entire day scared as hell. I couldn't see out of my glasses, I could hear everything, when I got a paper cut, I healed almost immediately, and my hands kept getting stuck to everything. But then I started to piece things together. So, I had the powers of a spider. I thought, hey I want webs too! So I went home with my "retro tech", as Mr. Stark calls it, and I played around with it. Making the web shooter itself wasn't too hard, but the webs were. So, I figured the easiest way was to put liquid into the cartridges of the web shooter and have it shoot out in web form. So the web's strength ranges from one point five and twelve gigapascals. That being said it has enough force to stop at least five moving cars at once. It took a while to actually clear up what exactly I needed to make the webs this strong and durable, but I'm really into science, so I didn't mind. It contains, methanol, salicylic, carbon tetra chloride, potassium carbonate, sodium tetraboride,-"

"Yeah, kid. We get it." Steve said stopping him with his hand. He didn't get it.

"Sorry." He put his fingers down from counting on them.

"Okay, so you did all this genius math and science stuff to be a super hero?" Bruce asked.

"I mean. I guess. It just kinda happened. And I mean, hey. I'm not a fashion kind of guy. The suit wasn't the best, but I tried. I just kept seeing all the crime all the time, and I was able to stop it, and if I'm being honest.. I looked up to you guys. Until I realized you guys were just a bunch of children." Oops. He didn't mean for that to come out.

"You hear that Stark?" Steve said.

Tony looked at him like he was stupid. "Okay, betrayer." Tony said, in a snippy way.

Steve scoffed. "You were acting like a child!"

"Oh, I was?" Tony put a hand on his chest and gasped.

"Yeah, you really were." Steve said back.

"Ahem!" Peter grunted out and looked at them disapprovingly.

They both looked at him.

"Point proven." Peter said.

They both looked away from each other.

"Okay." Fury said.

"This was meant to be a serious meeting. But okay. Seems like the kid is a bigger asset than I thought." He nudged Peter.

"You know how hard it is to prove to these two idiots that they're being idiots? And a fifteen year old did it." Fury laughed.

"You guys better watch yourselves. This one's coming for ya." Fury patted Peter's shoulder. Surprising how fast Fury's attutude changed when Peter came.

Steve was honestly impressed. Peter was a genius.

"You a genius or something?" Clint asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Peter confirmed.

Tony shook his head.

"The kid is modest. He used pieces he got from the dumpster to make most of it. He's a genius." Tony said.

"Dumpster diver?" Natasha laughed.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter blushed in embarrassment.

"No reason to get all heated, kid. It's impressive."

"But Mr. Stark! It's embarrassing."

Peter's voice cracked at the end. Tony bursted into laughter.

"You're not a Spider- man yet, kid."

Peter growled in irritation and hid his face.

"It's just puberty, Stark. Stop being so mean to the kid." Steve jabbed at him too.

"Captain!" Peter shouted through his hands.

"Okay fellas. Let's get into the meeting now, alright?" Fury tried.

Steve and Tony kept on laughing like maniacs. "Shut the hell up." Fury said with venom lacing the word 'hell'. They both ended their laughter abruptly, but kept smiling.

He would never give attitude to them again. God, he was embarrassed.


	3. Peter's strength? hubba hubba;)

So, cool story here. Peter, as we all know, has some mega strength for a fifteen year old kid. Or really, a mega everything.

People just don't know how strong he is. That is until some of the avengers get stuck under rubble and Peter's the only one who can save them. Also, he stopped a full speeding train.

The first thing happened when Natasha, Clint, and Tony were the only ones available. They decided to recruit Peter along the way, who was more than happy to join as always.

He made some moans and groans about having homework, but other than that, he was happy to join.

"So what are we doing?" Peter asked out of the blue. They stopped by his apartment. The avengers came by. He couldn't believe it.

He had to put up his homework, and change real fast.

"Top secret." Tony said, looking around at the room.

"You've changed your room since last time. It's less...nerdy." He said.

Natasha snickered. "It was less nerdy than this?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised." Tony said quietly.

"Whispering doesn't help if I can hear everything." Peter said.

"So what's the deal, kid?" Tony asked as he began to touch stuff.

"I put everything my parents and uncle Ben gave me as a kid in a box in the attic." Peter said quietly.

Tony stopped moving. Oh, yeah. He'd forgotten about that.

"Why? Don't you want to remember them?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head.

"I'll always remember Uncle Ben. He's apart of me now." Tony didn't ask why he didnt want to remember his parents. Touchy subject that he was not willing to deal with the consequences for asking.

"Where to?" Peter asked, pulling his mask over his face.

"I'll have Karen tell you." Tony said. Peter mumbled a, "cool," as he leaped out of his window in a hurry.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. That kid. He was going to get himself killed someday.

"Nice kid ya got there." Natasha joked and slapped Tony's metal covered back.

"Debatable." Tony smiled.

Xxxxxxxx

" We're looking for a vile. We're not sure what it contains, but it's green and is titled, "Gamma Hydroxybutyric Acid"." Clint said.

"Is that just what it's titled or is that what it is? Because you know, we can just get that literally anywhere else. Somewhere less dangerous, and creepy, and...russian. I mean, nothing against Russians, but the ones we go against are just...a little bit too much." Peter said casually as they roamed around a dark echoing alley.

"Shut up, Peter." Tiny hissed.

Now was not the time for his childish banter.

"That's just what it's titled. It's to throw you off." Clint whispered quietly. His spidey-senses sure do come in handy sometimes.

"Sh." Clint shushed and pushed everyone back against the wall as he heard Russian voices booming down an empty hall.

Their voices began to fade and Clint let go.

"You know. I'm not a ninja. I'm a fighter."

"You guys are just here for the muscles while we can sneak around and actually get stuff done." Clint said.

"What? I'm a ninja!" Peter exclaimed. "Shush!" Tony, Natasha, and Clint all shushed him.

"Some ninja." Tony muttered.

"Once we get the vile, we can make all kinds of chaos and get the hell out of here." Natasha added. They continued down the hall once they saw it was clear.

Clint felt his swear swarming down his face, and he tried to wipe it away quickly. Worst part about sneaking around was the sweat he produced. A lot of it.

Peter felt his neck tingle. He turned around and shot his web at the first thing he saw. A man, about to shout something. He had shot a web at his mouth. He shot another web and another until he was stuck and couldn't move.

"Nice job, kid." Tony lightly slapped Peter's knee and continued crouch walking behind Natasha.

Peter stopped and listened. "Shsh. Stop walking, wait." Peter spoke. They all stopped walking as Peter listened.

His eyes widened. "Move! Move!" He pushed them. They all stood up straight and began running to the door they were trying to get to and entered it.

"What happened?" Natasha asked as they went behind the large double doors. He could hear them panicking behind them. He shot a web at the door's handle so they wouldn't be able to enter.

Peter let out a shaky breath.

"I heard them talking about mysterious activity over here. We need to hurry. They'll be alerting everyone here about this." Peter said.

Clint prepared one of his arrows and led the group, eyeing every door with caution.

Any of them could have people in it. They could all open at any moment.

"Guys! This is a trap!" Peter shouted. They all looked back at him as an alarm sounded off. Red lights began to flash throughout the building.

Doors and windows shut off, the building began to rattle.

"Shit!" Clint cursed. He looked around the walls for an exit. Nothing.

"Guys wait!" Peter hissed.

They all looked at him in confusion. Was he telling them to calm down right now? How can they calm down in this situation!?

"Listen." He said. For some reason he forgot they couldn't hear as well as he.

"It's a- there's- there's a bomb somewhere in here. It's ticking."

Peter said frantically, losing his calm demeanor.

Peter put his hands over his hears at the alarm's loud sound.

It hurt so fucking bad, he was willing to just shoot his brains out right then and there.

He collapsed on his knees, burying his head anywhere to relieve the pain.

"Peter!" Tony called.

Peter was almost tearing his hair out at that point. Nails dug forcefully into his scalp.

"Hey, kid. Come on. Where's the bomb?" He asked, shoving Peter.

"It's- it's not in this building. Ahgh!" He gasped and held his ears tighter.

"Where is it then!?" Clint yelled over the sound and panicking.

"I don't- I don't know. I cah- can't hear anything!" Peter yelled.

"Peter calm down. It's okay." Tony tried to reassure the kid.

"We won't be able to get out of here. Not from what it's made of. Should have known something was wrong when I walked in here from the looks of it. " Peter said. To be honest, they all should have. The alarm began to ease up a little. Or maybe he was passing out. He couldn't tell. Either way he slowly, very slowly, began to feel slightly better.

"The alarm's sounding off." Tony noted. Great, so he wasn't going to pass out.

Peter could finally remove his hands, but his ear drums were still ringing uncontrollably.

Tony began to pull him up.

"Come on, Pete. We gotta go."

Peter stumbled as the building began to violently shake.

Tony lifted his arm and a beam of light began to project from it.

It shot from his hand and into the wall effortlessly. They had all awaited the big hole in the wall when the dust cleared up, but the wall was only slightly scratched.

"Shit!" Tony hissed.

"The building is gonna cave in before the bomb even goes off!" Peter shouted.

"How much longer do we have?" Clint asked.

Most bombs when they reached the end to their course, sounded panicked, like a warning. This one had continuously sounded the same. Maybe it had just been started.

"I think we have time." Peter said.

"Search the rooms!" Clint shouted back. They all split up as they opened each door looking for an exit and the vile. "Not here!" Peter called. He heard them all murmur the same things in each room. Cursing and rummaging through things. They all stepped out of the rooms, minus Clint, and stared at each other for a while in almost defeat.

"I found it!" Clint called. Tony sprinted down the hallway to get to the room Clint was in and frantically searched for what Clint was talking about.

He walked closer to the heavily breathing man that looked at the vile that was surrounded in a glass box with lasers around it.

"Don't make it too obvious." Tony said with sarcasm and a chuckle.

Clint looked at him in disappointment. The building was about to collapse. It wasn't the time for jokes.

"Whoa!" Peter's voice was suddenly heard.

"Looks like something straight out of a movie!" He shouted.

"Get it out." Clint said to Tony.

"Me? I'm not that smooth. I'm too old for this." Tony said. Natasha could do it.

"I wanna do it! It's just like a spy movie! I've always wanted to act out this scene!" Peter said. He momentarily forgot about his pained eardrums and the continuously ticking bomb.

"Go for it, underoos." Tony said.

Peter began to happily prance over to the lasers. He stopped right in front of them and let out some breath, rubbing his hands together and loosening up his limbs.

Peter looked like he was about to charge in, but Tony stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder.

Peter looked at him cautiously.

"Peter." Tony squeezed his shoulder.

"If you die. I'm going to kill you." He patted his shoulder once and let go. Peter smiled.

"I care about you too, Mr. Stark." Peter said in a sweet voice.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, no. We aren't there yet." Tony laughed.

Peter did a flip over the first set of lasers and, thankfully to his spidey senses, was able to flip and dodge each laser like a badass. Better than any spy movie he's ever seen. He did his last flip and landed like a gymnastics pro. He turned around and bowed.

"Peter!" Tony yelled. Peter turned around quickly at the sound of his harsh voice and punched the glass case. He did not expect that to hurt so much. It was bullet proof glass. It took A LOT of power to break. It wasn't just a little tap.

Peter turned back around and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know, I could have just crawled on the ceiling." Peter pointed up at the ceiling, stumbling a bit as he did it. The ceiling was not indeed up for climbing it seemed.

It began to cave in on them.

Peter hopped and flew through the lasers once again just in time to catch the roof of the heavy metal building before it fell on Clint.

"We need to go!" Peter yelled.

"Get under this piece of roof I have and wait until the rest falls down with it." Peter said. So now the kid was giving orders apparently.

"What about the bomb?" Natasha asked.

Peter listened again for the bomb. It had definetly began to get louder and quicker.

"It's running out of time." Peter said. Tony repeated what he had done earlier with his suit's hand against the now broken wall. It finally blasted a hole through it, the rest of the walls crumbling under the pressure.

"Hurry, go!" Peter yelled.

Shit, this thing was heavy. He wanted whatever the hell these guys used for this building, because shit. I mean, most of the roof had fallen off and yet it didn't feel like any pressure or weight had been relieved. It felt like he was carrying a train.

"Peter, come on!" Tony called to him. Shit. How was he going to get out?

He thought about gently setting the huge piece of roof over to the side, but found that quite hard without being crushed or tipped over with it.

He could hear the bomb getting, louder and quicker and louder and quicker. It was tearing his brain apart, he needed some quiet! It hurt!

He lifted the roof all the way up so his arms were straight up in the air and threw it as far as he could. He was almost knocked over in the process, but hell. He definetly didn't want to stay and get blown up.

Peter ignored the pain in his arms from that and ran to Mr. Stark.

Tony looked at him in shock before snapping out of it and urged them all to get away fast.

"Here, Mr. Barton." Peter handed Clint the vile. Clint eyed him for his manners. Mr. Barton. He sounded like a wimp. He also just really hated that name.

"Thanks, kid." Clint put his arm over Peter's back.

"You look scrawny, but you just held up a huge building and threw it." Clint laughed.

"Building? I only held up a roof didn't I?" Peter asked.

"Peter, kid. You just threw a building. That building was a lot taller than you think." Clint laughed. Shit. Maybe he was stronger and more responsible than they thought.

"Thanks for saving me." Clint nudged Peter's shoulder with his own.

Natasha smiled. "You had some really good skills back there too. The laser thing? Does that come with the radioactive spider bite? Or did you learn that?"

"Well, ever since my senses have been dialed to eleven, my reflexes are off the charts. I mean. My body has always been capable of doing those things, but I wasn't trained to do it. Now because of my senses, my reflexes are snippy and I just do it now." Peter said.

Maybe they were wrong about this kid not being ready. He seemed pretty ready just then under that stressful pressure.

Plus, Clint, Natasha, and Tony would have just died if it weren't for him. So. He didn't have to be a dick to him for no reason, he supposed.

"Wait til Fury and the others find out. I mean, seriously kid. That was impressive." Tony bragged. Tony always bragged when he did something cool. It made him feel good too. Like he had someone in his life that was proud of him for who he was. Like uncle Ben was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is just in. News reports are filling in. A runnaway train has caught the attention of many news stations. The train contains many passengers and even children. Police have been all over the case, stopping at various locations to try and stop it, but nothing has happened. Phone calls to the police have been made from within the train, it seems they are unaware how or why the train won't stop as it continues to speed. In other news-." Peter cut off the TV and began to strip quietly. He threw on his suit and jumped out of one of Mr. Stark's windows.

"Peter, I-" Tony began but stopped as he stepped on a pile of Peter's clothing.

"Friday, where did Peter go?" Tony asked.

"He watched a news report about a runnaway train and jumped out of the window."

Tony sighed. Why does he even try anymore?

Peter swung from building to building trying to get to the highest one to look down from. He reached a huge skyscraper and located himself on the very top of it as he eyed everything around him, looking for the train.

"Incoming call." Karen said.

Peter ignored it. "Sorry Mr. Stark." He mumbled even though Tony couldn't hear him.

"Karen, update me."

" The train is speeding down past Rudburg Street."

"What? Where is that?" Peter asked.

"One mile to your left." She said.

Peter began to hear the train In the distance. Shit, it really was travelling fast.

Peter leaped down from the huge skyscraper and began swinging again.

"You think I'm able to stop it?"

Peter said.

"It's seems likely, Peter." Karen said.

Peter shrugged. Oh well. Worth a shot..

Peter hopped on top of the train, the entire metal box shaking from his landing. Peter looked down at the train and punched at it repeatedly until it broke.

He almost fell off a few times as the thing shook and rattle, but he threw himself down the hole and landed epically.

He stood up from his spider-man pose and looked at all of the passengers who eyed him with excitement and fear.

"It's spider-man!" He heard a little boy shout. The boy was crying extremely hard, but he seemed to be a big fan.

Peter bent down unable to avoid the crying boy.

"That's right. And I'm gonna stop this train, so stay calm, okay?" He patted the boy's shoulder.

"Everyone move to the back of the train! As far as possible! Move!" He shouted, trying to deepen his voice as much as possible.

No one seemed to want to argue at his demand. They all began to shuffle as far as possible away from the front end.

Peter took that as his opportunity to run to the front and bust out of the front window. He landed right in front of the train, feet digging into the railroad tracks as the speeding train moved Peter's body.

Peter grunted in pain trying to think of something to help slow down the train better. He shot his webs at many solid objects, buildings, whatever he saw and let his arms unnaturally bend backwards as his hands were attached to the webs.

He could feel the train slowing down, very slowly. He could feel his muscles tearing apart, his suit even cracking a little. Boy, Mr. Stark was gonna kill him.

He felt like the strain was going to rip him apart. He was surprised he was still in one piece. The pain was immense. The blood rushed to his face, his entire body shaking from the pain.

"Ahhghhha!" He screamed.

Chunks of the railroad were flying through the air, some hitting him in the face.

He felt the train slow even more, but he had to keeps shooting more webs because things kept breaking off the farther the train went. That took even more strength from him. He could barely even think straight.

"Peter, the train is slowing, but it seems you're going to suffer some temporary muscle damage after this." Karen said.

Good thing he had super healing.

Tony was probably being alerted about his injuries right now but he didn't care. He only cared about getting them to safety.

For what seemed like forever, after a while, the train slowed down almost completely. It only slid slightly, but Peter thought that was enough. He really needed a break from that. Peter hopped back up from in front of the train to the train's floor and let himself have a break.

His breathing was so off, he thought he was going to pass out. He actually thought he did get his arms ripped off for a moment of laying there.

"Well, kid. That was impressive." Peter didn't have the energy to look up, but he knew it was Mr. Stark. He could hear the suit and his voice was so specific.

"Ughhshhshmm." Peter groaned out. Tony laughed and entered the train as people came up to the front in curiosity.

"Seriously. I was not expecting that. Did someone record that? I hope this is on YouTube later." Tony continued.

Peter felt like he was about to puke.

"Alright, alright. You did good, kid. Let's get ya some rest now." He began helping Peter up, but Peter stumbled, unable to hold himself up after that. "Whoa, Pete. You okay there?"

"I-I can't move." Peter wasn't even holding himself up right now, Tony was.

"Just down for a minute then." Tony said.

Peter did more than just sit down. It was more of a collapse on the ground in exhaustion kind of thing.

It took a few moments, which was pretty awkward with all the people staring at them in fascination.

A little boy walked up to Peter as he was resting in the ground and bent over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Spider-man." The boy said. Peter smiled, internally of course. Smiling was too much movement.

Eventually, he felt good enough to move. Peter stood up, shaky on his legs, but he succumbed to the wobbly pain filled legs he owned.

"You good now?" Tony asked.

"I guess so." Peter said, feeling his eyes flutter in exhaustion.

Peter had went straight to Mr. Stark's house and hopped on his couch. Tony would have usually said something, but the kid just stopped a speeding train. He deserved it.

They had a meeting today, but he was just going to leave the kid here and let him rest. Surely Fury would understand.

He didn't.

Tony had propped his feet up and began to search on YouTube,

'Spider-man stops speeding train'

Which he didn't even have to finish the sentence. It was a very popular searched topic.

He knew it would be on there.

"Where's Spider-Man?" Fury asked.

Tony scoffed. "See for yourself. Suffering the aftermath." Tony winked.

Fury looked at the video, but his expression never changed once.

When the video was over he looked at Tony like he was stupid.

"So, he's not going to be here?" He asked.

Tony shrugged. "No clue. He was asleep when I last saw him."

"I don't care if he survived a nuclear bomb, these meetings are mandatory!" Fury raises his voice.

Other avengers began to walk in.

"He stopped a train at full speed, give the kid a break." Tony defended. Ew. He was defending the kid now.

"Who did?" Clint was the first to ask.

Tony slid his phone down the table as it landed directly in the middle.

Each avenger watched in astonishment as Peter painfully stopped it.

"I didn't think he was that strong." Bruce said.

"I think we've underestimated him." Steve said. Steve didn't even think he could do that.

"It's even better than when he lifted the building for us." Clint said.

"He lifted a building?" Steve asked.

"He lifted it when it was about to collapse on us. We got out because of him. The kid's strong. Determined. Selfless." Clint said.

"You've got some competition, muscle man." Tony patted Steve's shoulder. He really did. Steve wasn't going to lie. The kid was pretty amazing. He didn't see that before.

"Did that hurt him?" Natasha asked.

"Why do you think he's not here? It tuckered him out. The little guy is sound asleep." Tony chuckled and grabbed his phone back.

"Man of spiders is strong." Thor said.

Tony nodded. That he was.


	4. What happened to Peter's parents?

((A/N: So Peter did lift the building and stop the train in this chapter. Also, the thing with him putting his parents and uncle Ben's stuff away also happened. Dont get confused. This chapter and the last one are the only chapters that have had anything to do with eachother.))

Tony never asked why Peter lived with his aunt. He knows everything about everyone, so he already knew what happened.

But the others were slightly curious. But what were they supposed to do? Flat out ask and accidently upset the kid? He was sensative. Tony has seen the way Peter acts around other parents with their children. He always gets lost in a daze or something, like he's stuck in a memory. But Tony never asked anything about his parents. He thought it was too touchy for him and Peter both.

Tony can't deal with upset children. And Peter might be sensative about that topic. So he decided it was best never to ask.

The other avengers, on the other hand, were too curious for their own good.

"Friday send invitations to my guest list." Tony said. He had been wanting to let off steam lately. He hasn't been doing that at all because he's been so busy. After a while he begins to crave his usual life style.

"Party?" Pepper asked as she rounded the corner.

"Yep." Tony said.

Pepper came up behind Tony and wrapped her arms around him.

"Am I invited?" She asked and kissed his neck. She loved doing that. It made him inferior to her.

"Depends. What do I get in return?" Tony smirked.

She let go and put her hands on her hips, giving him the 'bitch really?' kind of look.

He laughed. "Hey Friday, add Peter Parker to that list. Kid needs some fun." He said. Peter had also been wanting to get to know the other avengers. He planned on a drinking game of some sort. People always got fond of each other when they were drunk. Sure, he was fifteen. Surely it wouldn't hurt one time.

After standing there for almost 5 minutes, Tony felt his phone buzz.

"Yyeello." He answered.

"Mr. Stark, I'm really invited!?" He could hear the excitement in the kid's voice and laughed.

"You my friend, need to let off some steam. Get to know people, be more confident, get out there." Tony said.

"Oh my god, oh my god, this- this is crazy. I-I mean, thank you Mr. Stark, I mean thank you. I thought you didn't even like me." Peter finished. He was so hyper.

Tony sighed. "Still working on deciding that part." Tony said and hung up. He did not want to get caught up in a conversation with that kid. He did love the kid, but he was too annoying for conversations sometimes. Now being one of those times.

"Begin the preparations." Tony said.

Peter leaped from his bed as Tony hung up. "Woooo!!" He yelled.

"Dude! Tony stark invited you to a party! A party, man!" Ned began to shout as well.

"I know!" Peter shouted back in excitement.

"What's going on in here?" Aunt May opened his door and asked politely.

"Mr. Stark invited me to a party!" Peter said.

"A party?" She looked at him skeptically. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm just the best darn intern he's ever had?" Peter tried. She smiled.

"When is it?" She asked.

Peter looked down at his phone.

"Tonight at eight." Peter said.

"Be home before twelve." She said and walked out. Well he expected a lot more questions than that. Oh well. He was not complaining.

Xxxxxxx

It took Peter a while to get ready. He combed back his hair, brushed his teeth, took an hour deciding on which coat was the best. His first professional party. He had to make a good impression. Especially for Mr. Stark.

"Ned, how do I look?" Peter askes, stepping out of the bathroom. Ned looked at him wide eyed.

"You look...so cool." Ned said.

"Really? It's not too much? I feel like it's too much." Peter said.

"No, no. Peter. It's just enough. You look like a cool snobby rich guy." Ned said.

Well, that was what he needed to look like. He was going to a Tony Stark party. He had to fit the part.

"Alright. Yeah. Yeah, I do. I look good." Peter turned to the side and looked at his backside in the body mirror.

"You're fine, Peter. Now go." Ned said, pushing Peter out of the door.

"I'll see you later, Peter." Ned said, making an exit himself.

"Have fun, Peter." Aunt May said. She walked up to him and kissed him on the head.

"I will, Aunt May. I larb you!" Peter laughed.

"I larb you too! Be back before twelve!" She shouted. Teens are certainly a handful.

He walked to the outside of their apartment complex feeling quite fresh. "Kid!" Of course Peter knew whoever it was, was talking to him. He didn't even have a name anymore apparently. Just kid. He hated that so much. It's why he would never reveal his identity. People would only look at him like a weak little kid that needs parenting, discipline, and to be shielded from any kind of pain.

Even though he's done many many cool things that no abnormal fifteen year old kid would do. It's ignored and his age is always considered.

Peter turned to the voice. It was happy. "Boss said you'd needa ride." He said and began to get back into the car.

"Wait, I was just gonna walk. You didn't have to waste your time."

Peter rambled.

"Kid, this is my job. I wouldn't say it's wasting my time. More like...babysitting. Orders from the boss." Happy winked.

Peter shrugged and walked to the car. Hey, he wasn't going to waste a free ride in an awesome car. Plus, an epic interest while looking this good. Come on. How could he say no?

Happy waited patiently for Peter to get in the car and buckle.

"You look good." Happy said without emotion.

"Thanks! You know I was debating on if I should even dress up or not. I feel like I went overboard, I mean it took me a while to even get ready because I was just so hyped. I mean, a stark party? Who would've thought!? Do you think this suit looks good on me? Because I really was scared it was too much or it wasn't enough, because-" Peter was cut off by the window rolling up, cutting off communication between the two.

"Okay." Peter said shortly.

"Always nice talking to ya." Peter laughed.

Peter pulled out his phone and began recording. "This is Peter Parker here. I'm on my way to a Tony Stark party! I put on my best suit, slicked back my hair, and I'm am ready for action!" He shouted.

Happy rolled his eyes.

God, that kid is a dork. Hopefully Tony would fully rub off on him and make him less of a nerdy wimp.

Peter videoed for about 30 minutes before the car abruptly stopped. Happy got out of the car and opened Peter's door for him.

"Come on movie star." Happy said.

Peter hopped out of the car and mumbled a quick, "I'll be right back."

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and adjusted his collar, feeling real professional.

"You coming to party Happy?" Peter asked. Happy sarcastically chuckled and then abruptly stopped. "No." He said with a bleak expression.

"Good luck, kid." Happy said. Happy closed Peter's door when he exited and patted his back.

"Roger that." Peter said with a smirk. With that, he began his journey inside.

Tony looked at his watch. 8:10. He figured the kid would be on time or early. He sounded really hyped about the party. Poor kid has never had real fun. He'll show him.

"Where's Queens?" Steve asked.

"Who knows." Tony said. He figured he was probably off trying to look good and make a good impression somewhere. The kid had a fear of not being good enough, Tony had realized a while ago. Comes with all youth, right? Well, not exactly. Peter was what you call a special case. He would hide a gunshot wound and collapse when he bled too much or it got infected, because he didn't want to admit he got hurt so he wouldn't look weak and people would accept him as apart of the gang. Not that he'd ever done that.

He did that with broken ribs once, though.

"Heyy, Mr. Stark." Peter jumped up from nowhere.

"Jesus, Peter. You're fifteen minutes late. You're missing the action, kid!" Tony said. Peter looked around at all the people.

"It doesn't look like much is going on." Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"It gets crazier as the night goes on. You got a curfew from aunt hotty?" Peter made a gross face at that name. "Can you stop calling her that?"

Tony laughed. "Have you guys seen his aunt?" Tony asked the other avengers. They didn't know her. "Mr. Stark! Stop it!" Peter blushed.

"Her looks sure didn't pass on to you." Tony joked.

"Just kidding, Pete. You just don't have enough confidence. We'll work on that." Tony winked.

"Mr. Stark, you're embarrassing me!" Peter whisper yelled, but everyone heard him and laughed at the blush that spread across his face.

"So I'm thinking a game. Everyone? Yes? Cool. Let's go." Tony gestured for them to follow. Obviously Peter didn't question his mentor, even after the mental abuse he just endured. He looked up to Tony way too much.

Everyone else gave side glances, very skeptical of Tony's actions.

But after a while, once they saw Tony sit down on his couch, they followed. "What are we doing, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, voice wobbly.

"Boosting your social skills and confidence levels." Tony said. Drinks surrounded the table.

"Kid, this is a one time thing. No telling aunt hotty, okay?" He separated shot glasses to each of them.

"Mr. Stark, I-I-I can't drink! Aunt May would kick my ass!" Peter exclaimed.

"She also wouldn't like that potty mouth of yours, but you do it anyways. I'm not telling if you won't. " Tony said.

"I don't think it'd be wise for a fifteen year old to drink." Steve said.

"Lighten up, Cappy. He's a superhero." Tony said.

"I can't even get drunk anyways." Peter said.

"You can't?" Clint asked.

Peter shook his head.

"I wish, but after the bite, it's changed everything about me." Peter said.

"Shit, that's tough." Clint said.

"I drank when I was nine. I'm sure fifteen won't hurt." Natasha said.

"Besides, you'll only drink if you don't answer the questions people ask you. Answer them all and you get away...alcohol...free." Tony exaggerated the last bit in a whisper.

"So, I'll start with me? And then we go to Bruce and so on. Ask anyone ANYTHING and if they don't answer, they drink. Each round doubles the shots." Tony smirked.

He'd never really played a game like this before at a party. Usually he let girls flock all over him and have sex and show off how much money he has, and then he would show off his ironman suit. This was more normal. For Peter, he had to. Peter was too innocent for Tony's normal parties. Aunt May would indeed kill him.

"Okay, so. Cap. How old are you?" Tony asked.

Steve looked at him like he was dumb. "That the best you got?" He scoffed. "I believe 129 or 130." Steve shrugged. He didn't care to keep count really.

"Whoa!" Peter shouted.

"That's freaking amazing!"

"Brucey boo. It's your turn." Tony nudged his shoulder with his own.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, I don't- I don't know." He shook his head.

"Come on, Bruce. Don't have any questions for a certain lady friend?" Tony asked quietly. Only Peter heard.

"Natasha." Bruce said. She looked startled at first but figured he would ask her a question.

"Do you like Clint?" Bruce asked. They sounded like a bunch of school girls at a sleepover.

Peter blushed. Wow this was awkward. Natasha, just for the hell of it, winked at him and poured herself a shot. She threw it down her throat and smiled.

"Rejjeeecteeeed." Peter whisper shouted.

Tony laughed at Peter's remark and slapped his knee in acceptance.

Peter wasn't supposed to know about their love thing. But Peter was there and Tony gossips all the time.

Bruce smiled in a hurt way, but he knew that was just Natasha. She liked to mess with you.

"Clint! All you man!" Tony shouted.

"So, Peter. Who or what is the worst thing you've ever fought?"

Peter was shocked any of these guys were going to ask him something. He figured they would ignored him.

"Oh, well. I guess it would be this giant lizard dude, oh shit was he annoying. I mean, here I was swinging back and forth and BOOOMMM people are screaming and running and I get down there to see what's up and it's a giant mutated lizard, who I later found out to be a guy I knew. So you know I'm like, whoa I gotta save them but like. This guys frickin huge ya know? Well, I finally found some of his weaknesses, it just took me FOREVER, because this guy was STUBBORRRNN. He really did a number on me. Probably THE worst guy I fought, just because everytime I thought I got him, two seconds later, he's back at it again, and here I am dodging his claws and he cuts me. Three straight lines cut across my chest, like seriously!? I knew this guy! He was just trying to make something to grow his arm back, but ended up turning into a huge lizard. Poor guy just wanted to be normal again." Peter shook his head.

"That was such an unnecessary explanation." Natasha laughed really loudly. Like a really extra laugh. It was weird. She didn't laugh like this. It was kinda scary.

Peter as well, even though he didn't know she usually didn't laugh like that, looked at her unusually. She looked weird. Peter could tell she didn't do it often.

"Well, you guys don't manage the everyday crime like I do. You see some weird shit." Peter laughed.

"I bet you do." Tony looked at him weirdly. Weird lizard dude? What the fuck.

"Alright, alright. My turn, I guess." Steve said.

"So, Tony. Why are you going to have kids?" Steve asked.

Tony looked a bit shocked after that question. None of them knew why, but he very slowly reached for the alcohol and doubled the shot without an answer. No snarky remarks or laughter. He looked sad after that. He downed the shot and gave a small smile.

"Sensative question?" Steve asked.

"You could say that." Tony said.

Natasha spoke up.

"Steve. Is there a special someone on your life right now?" She asked.

He shook his head in remembrance. "Not right now there isn't."

Thor, who had been silent the whole time, cleared his throat.

"Peter, what is your relationship with Stark? How do you feel about him?" Thor asked. That honestly sounded like he asked if he felt gay for Tony. Poor innocent Thor.

Peter was tempted to chug a shot right then. He didn't want to tell his mentor that he thought of him as a friend, a father. It was embarrassing.

Peter eyed Tony who looked at him with interest. He wanted to know as well it seemed.

"I'll uh.." Peter twiddled with his fingers. "I'll take a shot." Peter said with hesitation.

Tony wished he had answered, but oh well. "My boy!" Tony poured him a shot. Peter looked at it as if it were poison. He sniffed it.

"That's disgusting." He could have sworn his nose hairs had burnt.

"Oh, come Peter. You're fifteen, I know you've drank before." Natasha said.

"I have. Just not this." Peter cringed at the strong smell. He could imagine it burning his throat even worse.

Without a second thought he just flew his head back and let the liquid flow down his throat. It felt warm at first, engulfing his tongue. Then the fumes went through his nose, burning slightly. His throat itched with tension from the foreign liquid.

It tasted okay at first, then it tasted better. It just burned a lot. Peter didn't have to clear up his throat or cough or anything, but his eyes did water slightly and he had to blink a few times.

"You okay? That good?" Tony asked.

Peter shrugged and sat it down.

"It's alright. Too strong." Peter made a 'yack' face. They all laughed.

"Alright Peter what do you got?" Tony asked.

"Oh, oh jeez. Umm." He paused and tapped his foot.

"Ummm."

He looked at Tony. He knew a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Mr. Stark. Why did you save me?" Peter asked. Tony drew in a sharp breath and felt his eyes water.

"Starting with a deep question I see." Tony laughed. He poured another shot.

"We don't have girly moments here." He downed the shot like a pro again. The answer was.. He fucking missed the kid. His constant stuttering bickering banter. The kid was a reminder that there was still good in the world. And when he was gone, after a while he lost hope.

"Doubling up." Tony switched up the glasses to the doubles.

"So, Clint. Have you ever in your life liked Nat? Not once? Come on." He urged. Clint smirked. Like he would answer that one.

He chugged a double.

Bruce looked over at Peter who was still in deep thought about the last question he asked.

"Peter. Do your parents know about what you do?"

Bruce was actually the only avenger that didn't know about Peter living with his aunt.

Tony shielded his face from Peter and turned to Bruce. Bruce read Tony's lips. He said, "shut up." Bruce immediately thought he did something wrong.

"I'm sure they do somewhere." Peter answered.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked again. Tony put a hand on his face in frustration. Bruce was an idiot.

"They died." Peter said.

"Oh, and you live with your aunt now, right?" Bruce asked innocently.

Peter wasn't offended, but you could tell his mood had become sad.

"Yep. After they died, I uh. I moved in with my grandparents." He said.

"And did you tell them?" He asked.

Peter smiled.

"Funny story actually. A couple months after I became Spider-Man, my uncle died. But, my aunt doesn't know." Peter said.

Bruce wanted to ask more but he didn't want to push the kid. Plus it looked like Tony was going to kill him after this.

"How did he die?" Steve asked.

"If you, you know, don't mind me asking." Steve reasurred.

Peter smiled.

"I was buying some food from a gas station and the cashier said I was a few cents short. I kept trying to reason with him, ya know. It's a few cents. But he wouldn't budge, so he didn't let me buy it. As I was walking out, a man with a gun that was behind me took it out and asked for all the money in the register. He threw me my food and took the money and ran. I was so mad at the cashier that I let him go. I could have easily stopped him. But.. I didn't. When I walked outside, you know, walking home, I heard a gunshot. I instantly ran to it and saw a man running away. It was the man from the gas station. And on the floor was my uncle Ben. The man had shot him. I let him get away because I was angry and as a result he killed someone. I knew he had a gun. I knew he could have hurt someone. Aunt May was depressed, couldn't leave the house for a while. But when we almost got evicted, she had to take on two jobs. I'm just really tired if losing people, you know?"

He let out a little uncomfortable laugh at the end.

He didn't really want to look up and see their faces.

But when he did, through his watery eyes, he saw faces of pure shock and disbelief.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Peter. We shouldn't have asked." Natasha said. She reached out to him and put a hand on his knee. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm trying to move on. Without Spider-Man, it's like I'm incomplete. He's what gets me up in the mornings. He's what makes me feel important enough to live." He said.

"You can't imagine how grateful I am for you taking me under your wing, Mr. Stark." Peter had the biggest smile on his face.

"Don't sweat it, kid." Tony said.

"Quick question. Why did you put up your uncle's Ben's and your parent's stuff?" Tony asked.

"Everyday, when I wake up and see it, it makes me even more afraid. It's like. When I look at aunt may, I cant help but think, "when is she gonna die now?". It sounds cruel, but I can't help it. Like one morning, I'm gonna wake up and she's gonna be dead or something. And honestly, Mr. Stark. I worry the same thing about you constantly." Peter said sheepishly. He hadn't meant for that to come out, but he was already in that kind of mood and he was wanting to get it out.

"Oh, kid. I'm not gonna die anytime soon now." Tony smiled slightly.

"I'm sure your uncle Ben doesn't blame you." Steve said.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't. He'd probably even kick my ass for me even thinking that." Peter said.

"Sounds like a great guy!" Clint said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. He was. He taught me everything I know." Peter said in remembrance.

"Did he teach you manners? Because you have an unnatural amount of them." Tony said.

"Of, course. He said that I need to always be respectful. And just because I can do something doesn't mean I always should. And with power comes great responsibility." Peter said.

"He was a bit corny, I know. But he was wise." Peter added.

"Alright. So who's next?" Tony tried to change the subject. Peter looked already down enough. He didn't want the poor kid to suffer any longer.

"Clint! Your go!" Tony shouted.


	5. Peter has sex?

Peter was a virgin. Or so Tony thought. I mean, had anyone even seen the kid? Small, scrawny, awkward, annoying, nerdy.

He wasn't exactly what all the girls were chasing after.

Tony wanted to take Peter out and test drive his new suit that Tony made him. As always. He always stopped by unannounced, because let's face it, aunt hotty wouldn't say shit about it. She'd encourage it at the most.

Tony had Happy drive him all the way down to Peter's apartment complex. It was kind of a long ways. But Tony didn't mind. He liked long drives. Sometimes he got Happy to just randomly drive for a few hours, because why the hell not? He was bored.

How sad. Usually when he was bored he would throw parties and have outrageous sex, but instead now he went to a fifteen year old kid's house when he was bored.

He'd turned into a dad most defintely.

Tony made a dramatic exit out of his fancy car and put on his sunglasses. He walked to the door of the apartment complex and buzzed for Peter.

"Hello? Who is it?" It was aunt may.

"Oh! May! It's Tony. Lovely to hear your voice! May I come in?" He asked with a sort of sway.

"Of course, of course." She said. He began to walk up to their door when the doors opened.

He stood in front of the old door and knocked. Almost immediately May opened the door for him.

"I actually, um. Have to go to work. Stay as long as you like. Peter's in his room." She smiled.

Tony kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." He said. Peter's manners were rubbing off on him.

Tony walked in and looked around. He didn't really get a good look the first time. It was quite homy. I mean, it looked poor, but hey. What works, works, he guessed.

Tony walked to Peter's room, tempted to knock. But honestly. What was Peter going to be doing? He was a wimpy kid. Not much could be going on.

Tony swung open the door, "Heya, Pete-" Tony froze, Peter froze, and the girl underneath him froze.

They all stared at each other.

Tony made the first move.

"Welp, I'm gonna go kid." He closed the door. He didn't want to cockblock the kid if he usually didn't get any.

He heard a bunch of racket in Peter's room after that and right as it ended, a shirtless, pantsless, flustered Peter walked out of the room only in his boxers.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark!" He began. Tony held up his hand.

"Don't kid. I should've knocked. I didn't think you'd be getting any. Good for you kid. And right when May is next door too." Tony smiled mischeviously.

"Don't let me ruin this activity you were planning." Tony nudged him.

"Mr. Stark. It's not like that! Look, you can't tell Aunt May!" Peter said shakily.

Tony laughed. That's what he was scared about? Oh lord. He needs to mentor this kid even worse than he thought.

"Sit down, kid." He said.

"What were you doing in there?" Tony asked.

Peter shrugged. "Trying something new?" He said in more of a questioning way.

"Something new? Pete, I'm all for going in head first and trying something new, but that's called risky. Don't make the mistakes I have. You're young. Enjoy it while it lasts. But I'm not gonna cockblock you. Do what you want, kid." Tony said.

"I'll leave the suit at your front door." He added as he turned around and exited the door.

Peter was so embarrassed. He didn't go through with it in the end. He was so scared and he felt horrible. Tony stark, his mentor, had caught him in the act. He would never let Peter live this down.

Xxcxccxxccccccc

Avengers meeting:

They all sat around laughing hysterically.

"So there I was, right? Talking to his aunt May and she leaves for work. So I go into his room and I'm like hey pete- ... And we all just stand there staring at each other for a while, awkward silence, birds tweeting, and so I close the door. This kid comes out half naked and the FIRST thing he tries to tell me is, "Don't tell Aunt May."."

Everyone bursted out laughing again, Peter blushing. He wanted to disappear right now.

"I just saw your dick and a naked a girl in your bed! The last thing on my mind is tattling!" Tony yelled.

Peter got up and walked out. Nope. He was NOT dealing with this. Hell, he didn't even know what he was doing in that room with that girl. She wanted it and he went along with it.

Glad Tony walked in when he did. He would have regretted having sex with her in the end. She was hot, but she was a bad person.

"Having sex at fifteen? I'm impressed." Fury said. Peter got a little bit of hope Fury would look at the positive side of this.

"Since nobody knows you're Spider-Man, I figured no body would look twice at a scrawny little white boy like yourself." Fury chuckled slightly, but the rest of them BOOMED with laughter.

This was too much.

"I'm not scrawny!" Peter said and stormed out.

"Kid's right. He's got some rockin abs and biceps for fifteen."

Tony said. He began to whisper the next part as if it would help.

"I don't mean to sound weird, but he's rocking the size down there too." Natasha almost choked as Tony said that.

"Mr. Stark!" He heard Peter yell. Damn spidey senses.


	6. Peter smokes? Meh. Occasionally.

Peter liked to sit on his window seal when he was thinking about stuff or when he was sad or stressed. He was doing all of those things tonight. It had been a bad, bad day.

Him and aunt may got into a fight and somehow or another uncle Ben got brought up. He cried in class today and had to leave because of the thought of Uncle Ben.

He hadn't had much sleep today or really all week, he made his first low B on a test, and the crime level was extreme this week. He was SO tired and stressed.

He'd been lookinh forward to just sitting down on his roof and relaxing. He pulled out his pack of smokes and stared at them for a while. Uncle Ben would be disappointed..

Hell, so would aunt may.

They should be. But he couldn't help it. He wasn't addicted or anything, but he did know that for him, it was the only way to keep himself sane. He lit the cigarette and laid back, inhaling it. He felt the burn in his chest, but he kind of liked it.

He had gotten kind of used to it now. At first he would cough and cough. He had to keep quiet because of May though. He couldn't shut his window and she would hear him.

He didn't feel like taking off his suit because he was so tired. He wanted to calm down and chill first.

Of course Peter wouldn't be able to chill and relax. Tony stark, of all Peter, had to interrupt. He felt a tap on his back. He forgot to lock his door. He turned around slowly, praying it wasn't Aunt May.

He was eventually face to face with his mentor. Mr. Stark. Even worse. Peter blew the smoke out that he was holding in and quickly put out the cigarette. He began trying to swipe away the air with his left hand, even though Tony had clearly saw everything.

Peter came back in the room and didn't even dare to look at Mr. Stark.

"What was that?" Tony asked pretty quietly. He probably didn't want to face the wrath of May himself.

"Nothing, I.." Peter trailed off.

"Nothing? Smoking is not okay for a fifteen year old." Tony scolded. He swore he was a dad sometimes. Peter needed an adult man in his life.

"I have super healing, it's not like I'm gonna get hurt from it." Peter said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, kid. How long have you been smoking? Why did you smoke?" Tony began asking.

"I just smoke when I get stressed out." Peter said.

"What stressed you out today?" Tony sat down on Peter's bed.

"For one, it looks like you haven't slept in ages." Tony started him off.

Peter nodded. "Just a lot this week. Ben's anniversary, I said something I shouldn't have to Aunt May, I freaked in science class when I realized the day it was, spent the entire class in the bathroom crying like an idiot. The crime rate sprung this week, haven't had much sleep. My grade went down because I've been so busy." Peter had more stuff, but he didn't want to trouble Mr. Stark anymore.

"That's tough, Pete." Tony said and shook his head.

"When I smoke, I just feel more balanced. You know?" Peter asked.

Tony looked away uncomfortably.

"Yeah." He said. It was honestly pretty sad.

He had to smoke alone to help with his nerves and stress levels.

Poor kid. He was only fifteen with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"There's other things to do besides smoke. Okay? If you need help, just come to me. I'll help. You should have taken off your suit. Karen is the one who alerted me." Tony said.

Peter didn't realize how long he had been sitting there. It only felt like 2 minutes on the window seal. But it was more like 15 to 20 minutes.

"You said, it's your uncle's anniversary? Have you gone to see his grave today?" Tony asked.

Peter didn't answer, even went as far as to move away from Tony slightly. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Peter?" Tony questioned.

"I've never gone to see it." He said abruptly.

Tony thought he heard him wrong.

"What?" He questioned.

"Aunt May and I got into an argument earlier. She wants to go see it, but I don't. I never went to his funeral. Or his grave. I couldn't bear the guilt." Peter said.

"Kid. It's not your fault. When are you going to stop punishing yourself?" Tony asked.

Peter paused for a moment.

"I don't know." He said.

"If you don't want your attractive aunt to find out, change and brush your teeth. Let the room fan out too. Could smell it right outside your door." Tony noted.

Tony stood up, obviously irritated.

He opened the door and began walking out, but he paused.

Without turning around he said, "Just... come to me next time. Okay?" Tony didn't wait for a reply from Peter. He walked out of the room. He really didn't know much about Peter. The more time he spent with him, the more he realized that.

The kid may have been annoying and happy all the time, but what was underneath?

He sorely mistook it all for teenage angst. Looks like it was deeper than that. He didn't want Peter to resort to smoking. Even if it, "wouldn't harm him." The kid didn't need to do it.

He needed to know he's not alone.

Maybe Tony wasn't the best mentor when it came to emotions, but hell. His aunt may would take care of him, Pepper would, any of the avengers would help of he asked for any.

They were all a family even if some didn't want to admit it. Smoking should be a last resort for the fifteen year old Spider-Man.

(More is to come, but I wanted to go ahead and start publishing, even though I usually like to publish all together. I just want to go ahead and get a start. TBC..))


	7. Peter's senses are too much

Some days, Peter couldn't handle everything. The sounds, the images, he couldn't handle touching anything. He wanted to crawl up in his bed and sleep forever. That's how bad of pain his senses have caused him. Can cause him..

He had things to help with it in his suit, but he couldn't wear his suit all the time. Plus, the only things he could use to help without wearing the suit were big weird nerdy looking things that people would make fun of him for wearing.

He was already a social outcast, he didn't want to give Flash yet another reason to harass him on the daily.

One day he could be in a crowd of people and be fine, then the next day he could be panicking and holding his ears closed from the noise.

Just like this one time when Peter was at a school ceremony, which he goes to quite often, but this time it was extremely painful.

He knew it would be an off day. His head was already throbbing it seemed. He always got a head ache before he had a sensory overload.

It was like a warning.

"Peter, are you okay?" Ned asked. He didn't even realize Ned had put a hand on his shoulder and had been talking for about five minutes or so.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm-I'm doing great." Peter laughed awkwardly.

Every time Peter stuttered, it usually meant he was trying to hide something or trying to make something seem better than it really was.

But Ned knew better than to press him on a subject he wasn't fond of. He got irritated and snippy.

"What time is the assembly? I heard it's about bullying this time." Ned said.

"Cool, Peter will fit right in." They jumped at the sudden voice beside them. MJ. Obviously.

"Jesus, MJ. Stop doing that!" Ned said, Peter had a hand over his chest.

His senses didn't even sense her. That's how out of wack they were they were right now.

They weren't in sync with each other.

"I'm just here to draw you. You looked like you were struggling." MJ held up the halfway through drawing and smirked.

Peter looked at it in confusion.

"That's not what I look like is it?" He internally cringed.

"Exactly actually. You always capture the best drawings of people when they are really upset about something. " She turned it around and looked at it herself.

"Look. It's your eyes that set it off." She showed him momentarily and then got up.

"But, but I'm not upset." Peter said in a quiet raspy voice.

"Sure." She patted his shoulder and walked away.

"What is her problem?" Peter said, acting offended, but he was just flabbergasted she called him out. He didn't know why. It's not like she hasn't been the most blunt person ever, but no one really calls him out for stuff like that.

He really liked her. She was beautiful and didn't feel the need to live up to everyone's expectations to impress people.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you." Ned said quietly.

"What?" Peter looked taken aback.

"Nothing, come on." Ned got up to throw his tray away.

Peter followed behind.

Peter was about to ask to go to the library when the intercom came on.

"Students, an assembly in the gym will be held at the moment. Please make your way to the gym when the bell rings. Thank you." Mrs. Vernes said. The bell rang after a moment or so, but Peter didn't feel the need to hurry or anything. He was dreading it more than ever.

"So, when's your next avengers meeting? I was thinking maybe you could, oh I don't know...invite me next time? I mean, I am your guy in the chair." Ned suggested.

"What? What, no. Ned, no. It's all top secret stuff. Stuff that even though I'm in, I can't know." Peter said, unable to focus.

Ned looked down sadly.

"Well, hey. Maybe I can help next time? Be your researcher?"

"Maybe, maybe next time." Peter could not focus on this right now.

He could feel himself sweating profusely.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Ned asked.

Peter nodded and kept his eyes narrowed ahead.

He obviously wasn't okay. He wasn't even talking.

But the voices were beginning to be too much. The lights, the feelings. Everything. He could hear stuff he wasn't supposed to, hear stuff he didn't want to. It was even worse when he walked into the gym and the crowds of people were just... there. It was just too fucking much. He turned back around, making his way through a large crowd and leaned against a wall by the bathroom.

He looked at Ned almost panicky, sweat drenching his back and neck. "Dude." Ned put a hand on his shoulder, but Peter flipped out and began stumbled away from him, fear laced his eyes.

"Are you scared of me?" Ned asked.

Peter shook his head viciously.

"No, no." He said, in an almost tired voice.

"I'm gonna call May." Ned said and began reaching into his pocket.

"Don't!" He tried to walk over to his but the sounds seemed to push him back and he winced as they pierced his ears. He couldn't breath. Why couldn't he breathe?

His chest. Why was it so tight?

"Peter, I need t-" Ned began but Peter cut him off by throwing his phone at him.

"Call*pant* Mr. Stark." Peter began to cough.

Ned really freaked after that. He opened Peter's phone and looked for his contacts.

Peter collapsed onto his knees on the floor and covered his ears with his hands. "Make it stop!" He yelled, but it was muffled into the floor.

"Stop, stop what Peter!?" Ned frantically yelled as the phone rang on and on.

"Hello?" A tired and irritated voice answered.

"He-hello, Mr. Stark? I'm-I'm Ned? Peter's fat friend?" Ned said, trying to sound specific. Tony didn't have time to remember Peter friends. And that was the only thing that stood out about Ned at first sight, or so he thought.

"Ah, yeah. Why are you calling from Peter's phone?" He asked, kind of sounding a bit worried. Ned noticed.

"He told me not to call May, I'm not sure what's going on. He's on the floor right now, sweating, panting, holding his ears and yelling for it to stop. I-I-I don't know what he's talking about or what's going on." Ned sounded panicked because he was. He usually didn't stutter often, but his usually happy and cheerful friend on the ground like this made him sick.

"Where are you?" Tony asked.

"There was an assembly. We went to the gym with everyone else, but-but Peter walked out after only a few seconds and now we're sitting outside a bathroom next to the gym." Ned said.

"Take him outside as soon as you can. I'll meet you there."

Tony hung up right then. What Ned described sounded awfully familiar. Oh yeah. It was no wonder Peter was freaking out. School assembly with insane enhanced senses. Can't be too good for Peter.

Peter held onto his ears, tears began to follow after the phone call ended.

"Peter!" Ned yelled.

Peter flinched as he called his name and squeezed his eyes shut to endure the pain. His friend didn't know why he was hurting, it wasn't his fault for shouting.

"Come on, Peter. Mr. Stark said to take you outside." Ned said.

Peter knew that already. He could fucking HEAR EVERYTHING!

"I-I can't." Peter stuttered and winced.

"Yes, you can. Look, we'll go around outside so no one will see."

Ned said.

Peter didn't respond, so Ned took that as a yes. He reached for Peter and slowly began to pull him up. Peter wanted to resist and yell in pain, but he didn't even have the energy anymore. He just accepted it and walked along with Ned.

"Just a little ways. We can make it." Ned said, arm wrapped around Peter's back to steady him.

They both walked out of the door, but Ned could tell by Peter's weakening and shuddering legs were not going to last for long.

Just as Ned thought, Peter collapsed right outside the door.

"Come on, Peter." Ned tugged a little, but Peter limply fell over into the grass shuddering and holding his ears.

Ned grabbed Peter's phone and texted Tony.

Ned: He collapsed just now, can't move anywhere else. We are outside behind the school.

He shut the phone off and put it in his pocket for now.

He felt the phone buzz, but he assumed it was only Tony saying okay or something.

He had a tracker on Peter didn't he? I mean not just in the suit? Hopefully?

Ned bent down to his friend.

"Mr. Stark is going to be here any minute now. It's okay, Pete." Ned said.

Tony took the suit so it'd be faster, told Happy to meet him there asap. He just needed to be in Peter's presence to calm him down.

It took a little while longer, a few more minutes, but Tony eventually landed behind the school just five feet away from them. He ran out of the suit and to where Peter was crouching, panting, sweating, crying, and laying in the grass.

Tony leaned down beside him and reached a hand out to touch him, but Peter flinched away and cried harder. Okay, so no touching.

" Hey, hey. It's me underoos."

Underoos. Peter looked up. It was Mr. Stark. Oh please make it stop.

"What's going on here, kid?" Tony asked, eyes narrowed.

"Make it stop!" Peter clenched his ears harder.

"Make what stop?" Tony asked.

"The sounds, the feelings, the brightness!" He yelled, but it was rather muffled in his arm.

Tony was right before. It was his senses. They were so sensitive.

"Okay, kid. I'm gonna carry you to the car when Happy gets here. Okay? You're just gonna have to tough it out for a while." Tony said in sympathy.

Peter didn't respond. That's a first.

"You sure you don't want me to call Aunt May?" Ned asked.

"No! Please!" Peter cried.

Ned took Peter's phone from his back pocket and held it out to Tony.

"His phone." Ned said. Tony nodded and took it.

It was quite a bad phone. He was in dire need of an upgrade. Soon.

It was about ten minutes later when Tony got the phone call from Happy saying he was in front of the school.

He knew he shouldn't be just taking a kid from school without saying something, but he had to. The kid was suffering. Besides, he knew May wouldn't be too upset and he could just bribe the school.

"Alright, Peter. Just bear with it. I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" Tony warned, but didn't wait for his consent.

He picked Peter up, trying horribly to ignore the kid's pained whimpers. It was hard to believe this was the same fearless kid.

Sure, he was annoying, but he had balls. He never cried like this. That's when you know Peter is serious.

Tony made his suit got back to the stark tower and he fast walked as fast as possible to where Happy was leaning against the car, eyeing the scenery before him.

Tony Stark carrying a crying Peter.

Happy ran around the car and opened the door for Tony to lay him in. He tried as gently as possible, but he accidently slammed him a little. "Sorry, kid."

Tony mumbled and sat down beside him.

Happy ran around the car again and got in his seat.

"What happened to the kid?" Happy asked.

"His senses are completely out of wack right now." Tony said.

"Darken the windows, turn off anything loud." He continued.

Happy did as instructed, seeing the kid's distressed face in the mirror.

"Peter, calm down." Tony said.

His breath was ragged and hitched.

Peter bent his body forward and put his head between his knees and his arms around his legs.

He looked like a small frightened child in that position, and that frightened Tony more than anything the kid's ever done.

"Peter, hey. Stop, look at me." Peter didn't budge. "Can you breathe?" Peter began to hyperventilate even more at the question when Peter realized he couldn't even respond.

"No, no! Don't panic even more!"

Peter's body tipped forward as the car stopped, but he didn't make any sudden movements. He couldn't breathe, let alone walk anywhere.

Happy got out of his side and opened Peter's door.

(So I loved the bromance between Happy and Peter. It was the only real thing that he had with anyone in Far from home. Like someone that resembles a Tony Stark. It hit me in the feels so bad. Thank you Happy.)

He kneeled down to Peter's level.

"We just gotta get ya inside, kid. Then you can rest all you want. You'll feel better." Happy said. He didn't really know what was going on, but the kid was obviously distressed and he felt bad.

Peter whimpered and tried his best to get out of the car.

Happy grabbed his arm to give him leverage. It made it worse, but he needed something stable to get him up.

A flash, the sun piercing through his eyes, flies buzzing, people shouting, conversations from miles away. He just wanted it all to stop.

"Hey! Peter! Just ignore it! Focus on one thing!" Tony said. Tony came around beside Happy and grabbed Peter's other arm.

"Let's just get him up to the tower."

Tony grunted, lifting Peter's weight. Even with the help of Happy, he was heavy. The kid didn't look it, but he was.

Peter didn't remember much of that trip into the stark tower. Just pain and stumbling, and the occasional sweet remarks Mr. Stark was trying to awkwardly go for.

He felt his body relax, but he didn't open his eyes to see where he was. He was laying down. On what or where, he didn't know. He wasn't complaining about the momentary relaxation.

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked. Peter didn't even realize he spoke.

Tony took that as an okay though. Peter didn't look to be in much pain anymore so that was a positive sign at least.

"Friday. Initiate black out." Tony said. It was something he installed to help himself through his panic attacks, but it seemed useful in more ways now.

The lights went out, only dim slight lights were in certain corners. The Windows slammed shut with some black covering, kidnapping the majority of the light in the tower.

Peter seemed to be in less distress by now, but the kid was sure as hell obviously in discomfort.

Tony looked at the kid in sympathy.

The kid dealt with this by himself all the time, how could he have the nerve to tell him he wasn't ready and take away his suit? He had been Spider-Man before they met. Sure, he was clumsy and messed up sometimes, but didn't they all?

Being a superhero can come with extreme consequences.

That didn't mean they weren't needed.

Tony left him there and walked to his lab. He'd be patient for now. The kid deserved the rest. He put too much pressure on himself and blamed himself for other people's problems. He would kill himself over every small detail and every mistake he made. He needed to take a break for once.


	8. Peter gets angry

( Uncle Ben has been dead for a hot minute in this.))

Peter was always a kid with manners and a happy personality. It was hard to believe he didn't have ADHD. He was peppy and cheerful, always wore a facade to make other people happy. He loved helping people and making sure everyone else was okay before himself.

It was unusual that Peter would be in a bad mood at any time. Or smart off at the people he cared about. He had never done so in his life. He usually just smiled and contained it all. But Peter was a very anxious person. It was bound to happen eventually.

Peter sat in Tony's lab, tinkering with his webshooters. They had gotten damaged in his most recent fight. He had just gotten back from school. The school he hated so so much, but never had the confidence to admit.

He loved learning, and he loved Ned and MJ. But he was so tired of the school. The teachers, Flash, all the girls that laughed behind his back.

He had to keep that smile plastered on his face though. He had to act happy and like it didn't bother him. And he just felt so angry. So angry at himself for not being able to today. He could remember all of Flash's stupid taunting. He knew it shouldn't get to him. But jesus, he was so sick of it.

"Hey Penis Parker!" Flash had said. How creative. He was so dumb. He pushed Peter into a locker and caused his books to scatter on the floor. The air was knocked out of his chest for a little longer than it should have been. All Peter did was sigh, pick up his books, and smile. Then he proceeded to find his friends.

He had gotten into class and MJ was talking to some boy. He sat down at his desk and the teacher's loud voice perpously irritated their ears. The teacher began handing out papers and with a fierce amount of force, he slammed Peter's paper on his desk and looked at him disapprovingly.

"I'm disapointed, Peter. This isn't like you." He had said.

'This isn't like me? You don't even know me! Maybe if you would stop giving us useless assignment after another, I would have enough time for Spider-Man and my own personal needs!' He had thought. But instead of going off on the teacher.

He smiled and murmured a small, "I'll work harder next time."

He had been on his way from school when a man was trying to mug a woman. Peter had quickly changed somewhere and came back out to save her. He walked down the alley, already in a bad mood, and said, "Hey! Let go of her dipshit!"

The man let go and began walking towards him as well.

"Why don't you leave us the fuck alone, spandex." He hissed.

Peter, not in the mood for this, webbed his mouth shut and his feet to the ground.

"You sure have a potty mouth, mister." Peter smirked under his mask.

The woman that was being held down shot right up and scowled at Peter. "Leave him alone, you freak!" She had yelled.

"What!?" Peter yelled.

"He was holding you down!" He defended.

"Mind your own business kid!" She yelled.

Peter threw his hands in the air dramatically. This is what he got for trying. People telling him to mind his own business!?

Peter mentally punched himself in the face and walked away looking like an idiot. Why does he even try!?

Usually he probably wouldn't walk away, but he was honestly so mentallu exhausted he wanted to die.

So he just left. Ignored whatever was happening. Then he took off his suit and began his way to the stark tower. He would have swung, but he felt like walking at the moment. He felt his phone buzz and irritadely grabbed it from his back pocket.

"Hey Au-" he had been cut off.

"Hey, Peter. Where are you right now?" May asked.

Peter looked around.

He didn't frickin know!

"What's up? Do you need something?" Peter asked, avoiding her question.

"I need some eggs, butter, and milk. Do you mind?" She asked him. He didn't mind at all.

"Sure thing." He said and hung up.

So he had gone to the store. He went and picked up the things Aunt May needed. No problemo there. Until he heard shouts behind him.

"Give me all your money!" Peter just couldn't fucking get a break.

Once again, Peter threw on his suit and came back out.

He shot his web at the gun and yanked. The gun flew over to him with ease and Peter caught it.

He held it up as the crimimal looked back at him in shock.

"Give it back kid!" He yelled with furrowed eyebrows.

'At least wear a mask if you're going to rob someone.' Peter thought.

He ended up catching the guy and still getting heck from the police, which was no biggy by the way.

Just fine.

He didn't care. It was okay indeed.

He began his way to the stark tower once again.

It was okay. Everything was fine. His day wasn't ruined yet.

He entered the building and greeted people he had recently grown fond of, and he enetered the building, no problem.

"Underoos!" Tony had shouted at the sight of the boy.

He could tell Peter looked to be in a sour mood.

"You okay, kid?" He examined Peter's face thoroughly.

Peter shrugged off his anger and gave a sly smile as usual.

"I'm fine." He said.

Tony seemed pleased with his answer. Good enough.

That's when he really wanted to die. His phone began to ring and he answered it, completely oblivious.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Peter, are you almost home? The program's almost on and I still need to bake that cake." Aunt May asked on the other end.

Peter mentally face palmed and bit his lip.

"Right, uh. Listen, Aunt May." He paused and began to impulsively scratch his neck.

"I didn't exactly get to get the stuff." He said in an almost whisper.

He heard silence on the other end.

"Why not?" She sounded confused and angry.

"Well, see. What happened was-"

"Peter. Where are you?"

"Stark Tower." He couldn't lie.

"Stark Tower? You are aware it's Ben's birthday, right?" She sounded more saddened and disappointed now.

He hated that tone of disappointance. He hated letting people down.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt May. Really, I am." Peter tried.

"It's okay Peter. Come home whenever." She ended the conversation and hung up.

Peter had already ruined it, he wanted to give May some time to relax, and he wanted to let off some steam himself and calm down.

He sighed and threw his bag down at the science table in Stark's lab.

Then he proceeded to work on his web shooters. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Uncle Ben's birthday. He and Aunt May had their tradition and he fucked up.

Why did he always fuck up!? Uncle Ben would be so disappointed. And that hurt him more than anything.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" Mr. Stark said.

'Just fine and dandy. Besides the fact that I'm an idiot.' He thought.

"I'm okay." He said.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"I'M FINE!" Peter slammed his fist on the table, breaking a piece off. He could feel his heart breaking out of his chest. His harsh breath filling the awkward silence.

Tony arched an eyebrow at the kid's actions. He wondered when the kid would break down.

He saw a tear dropp from Peter's face. Peter quickly wiped it away and mumbled, "I'm-I'm sorry Mr. Stark." He frantically stood and gathered his things, preparing to leave. He felt his Peter tingle spark and a hand on his shoulder soon followed. He looked up.

"Sit down, kid." Tony said.

Peter complied, unwilling to cause any unnecessary drama with the one person who made him feel special and normal at the same time. He sighed and sat down back where he was sitting, setting his bag back on the floor.

"What's going on?" Tony said down in front of him. A serious look, very oddly, was implanted on his face. Who knew he could be so worried about a dumb kid.

Peter shrugged and felt his eyes water, but he blinked them away.

"No, no. Let's not do that whole thing where you pretend everything is okay and let it blow up when it gets too bad." Tony said.

Peter rolled his eyes, uncharacteristically.

"Peter." Tony said in a stern tone. Peter could not resist that tone. He sounded like Uncle Ben.

"A lot of things just built up today. It's nothing."

"It's obviously something. So come on. I'm all ears for once." He smiled in a cocky way.

Peter could feel himself shaking.

"I'm tired of Flash, I'm tired of being poor, I'm tired of never having a normal life, but then I'm tired of being Penis Parker who is my normal life. I'm tired of having to work so hard for something no body thinks I'll ever be ready for. I'm tired of hurting the people I care about." His voice broke at that last sentence. His Adam's apple quivered.

"Who did you hurt?" Tony asked.

He had never seen the kid like this. It actually kinda hurt him. He wasn't expecting the kid to actually break down like this. He usually kept his cool and ignored his issues. This meant he let it get way too far this time. It wouldn't happen again by God.

"It's Uncle Ben's birthday." Peter whispered in his hoarse voice.

"Uncle Ben?" He knew Peter had an uncle and that he wasn't in the picture, but he never asked about it or researched it. He had already found out the kid's ultimate secret, he could at least maintain a little bit of privacy.

"I forgot about it. Me and May started a thing where we make a cake together and watch Uncle Ben's favroite program while we eat it. But I just. I forgot." He shook his head, utterly disappointed in himself.

"How...how could I just forget like that?" Peter looked at Tony in the eyes. Tony's eyes were softened and swirled with an inumerable amount of emotions. His expression was almost unreadable. It was as though he was sad and angry at the same time. Maybe a bit of confusion.

"Peter." That tone and use of his first name almost instantly caught his attention. Tony sqautted down in front of him. "Listen. You're a superhero. An avenger at 16. Genius, bright future. You have so much going on. You can't blame yourself for that. He wouldn't expect you to blame yourself for that." Tony corrugated his eyebrows.

Peter shook his head and turned away. "I can at LEAST celebrate his birthday, that's the least I can do for him. After killing him.." peter blinked away his tears.

"Killing him? What? Peter what are you talking about?" Tony stood up in a serious manner.

"It's my fault. He wouldn't be dead if I hadn't been so weak and stupid." Peter said with such hate, it made Tony's stomach twist and churn. Such self hate in one sentence, Tony was shocked it came from him of all people.

"Peter. We can't save everyone. I don't know what happened with your uncle, and you don't have to say, but I can tell it's been a lot on you. You shouldn't carry that burden around. Haven't I taught you anything?" Tony said.

Peter felt his shaky hands ease a little at Tony's playful tone.

"You look like you need a little rest there, kid." Tony ruffled Peter's head. The touch gave Peter slight chills. He loved when Tony did that. It made him feel less alone. It made him feel closer to Uncle Ben.

"Its okay. I just wanna keep working." Peter mumbled.

"Don't make me drag you to bed. You look exhausted." Tony said, ackowledging Peter's bags.

"It's fine, really." Peter shrugged.

Tony rolled his eyes. "So I am gonna have to drag you? Really?" Tony sighed.

Peter began to stand. "Alright, alright. I'll go." Peter ignored his urges to yawn in front of his mentor.

For the first time in forever, he didn't feel that pain in his chest. That anger surging through his veins like poison.

He saw his mentor, his father figure. And he saw happiness.


	9. Gen z sayings

Peter wasn't popular. He was just your average nerd. Lucky to even have more than one friend. He wasn't rich, he was mildly good looking (at least that's what he thought), he wasn't a good public speaker, he wasn't socially acceptable at all.

He didn't pay much attention to teen slang, but Ned really wore off on him sometimes.

Like the other day, they were having their avengers meeting and Peter was really excited, it being his first meeting and all.

They were also talking about really interesting things too! Like ways to improve suits and stuff. He admired the way Tony took charge and talked so comfortably around them. It was brave.

"Oh, kid. You've been invited to your first Stark party by the way." Tony poked his chest.

Peter flinged it off and glared at Tony treating him like a kid.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be lit, Mr. Stark." He paused when he said it and cringed.

"Lit?" Tony asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Peter said, ignoring the confused glares from the other avengers.

"Lit as in fire?" Thor asked.

"Nah, big guy. Don't worry about it." Peter said with a chuckle.

Tony looked away and continued talking. Peter heard his name and looked up. "What?" He asked.

"Didn't you have a classmate that recognized your voice? I mean, you do absolutely nothing to change it. You never shut that mouth of yours," Tony laughed.

"Wonder where he gets it from," Nat glared.

Peter laughed and cringed at the mention of the situation.

"Bro, I was quaking. It caught me so off guard when he asked if my name was Peter. Low-key had a mild panic attack."

"What language are you speaking today, kid?" Tony asked. They all looked at him confused.

He mentally slapped himself. "Sorry, I was just hanging out with Ned today and he rubs off on me pretty badly sometimes." Peter shook his head.

"What is "quaking"?" Thor asked.

"Is that-what- like an earth quake?" Tony asked, gesturing his hands uselessly.

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, like it means like...quakin'. Ya know? Like, triggered?" He asked with a laugh.

Tony shook his head. "You're forbidden to see that boy again."

"What? You can't do that!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah...I totally can." Tony countered. "Especially if I'M the one who has to deal with that stupid ass language of yours after you get done hanging out with the kid."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You are over exaggerating."

"I'm over...what? Peter you're way too smart for that kind of language. Don't put yourself so low." He said, shaking his head.

"I should be thankful, but for some reason, that's really offensive," Peter mumbled.

"Look- stop what you're doing, kid. All I'm saying is no one here is going to tolerate that language. Remember I said you had to earn a spot like this. No one is gonna take you serious like," he gestured to Peter up and down, "this," he shrugged.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I very much am so sorry. But you know what? Look- Look at the time. I should, uh, I should get going. Ya know, homework and stuff and Aunt May's expecting me, so uh. Yeah. I'm gonna skurt on outta here," he said with a taunting smile.

Tony sighed and shook his head.

"This is why you're still a virgin, Pete," Tony said.

"I don't mind keeping it that way either," he winked and walked away.

"You're rubbing off on Man of Spiders," Thor said, smiling.

Tony chuckled a little. "Please never compare me again to that dork," he said.

Very very short! Sorry! Never written such a short chapter But that's all I wanted in it honestly.


End file.
